La búsqueda del tesoro
by jacque-kari
Summary: Si vas a jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro, hay varios motivos por los cuales no deberías dejar que Taichi lo organice. El título lo dice todo. Los elegidos se embarcan en la misión de seguir pistas hasta llegar al tesoro perdido, ¿lo encontrarán? Taiora/Yamakari/Mishiro/Guiños Daiyako [Reto para Genee en el foro Proyecto 1-8] ¡Terminado!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Para Genee_

* * *

 _ **~ La búsqueda del tesoro ~**_

 **Capítulo 1**

La facultad de informática de la Universidad de Tokyo era una de las más grandes e imponentes, no sólo de aquella casa de estudios, sino también del país [1]. Para entrar debías sortear una serie de pruebas de seguridad muy bien elaboradas por los mismos estudiantes inclusive, tal vez por eso no recibían muchas visitas y mucho menos una como aquella muchacha de cabello castaño hasta mitad de la espalda, que vestía una blusa sencilla y una minifalda que se agitaba graciosamente con sus pasos a medida que se adentraba en el campus.

Varios chicos la siguieron con la mirada, entre sorprendidos e interesados por su presencia allí, pero ninguno le habló y ella tampoco les prestó atención. Caminaba por los pasillos con una confianza digna de admirar, la que se debía en parte a su personalidad y en parte a que sabía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía.

Siguió de largo hasta el final del pasillo y finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta, arreglándose el cabello antes de golpear.

Enseguida sintió movimiento al otro lado. Alguien se había levantado de su silla y se dirigía a abrirle. La cara que apareció tras la madera fue la de un chico larguirucho de cabello negro y prominentes anteojos.

«Se parece al superior Jou», pensó ella inconscientemente.

El chico en cuestión, abrió mucho los ojos y se bajó las gafas por el puente de la nariz como si pensara que estaba viendo mal. Una vez que las regresó a su sitio, la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro se multiplicó.

—Hola —saludó la muchacha con amabilidad.

—¿Hola? —respondió él, dubitativo, recorriéndola con la mirada como si estuviera haciéndole un escáner.

La chica tosió un poco para atraer su atención.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Vine a ver a Izzy —contestó ella de inmediato.

—¿Izzy? No conozco a ningún…

—Oh, siempre lo olvido. Me refiero a Koushiro, ¿Izumi Koushiro? —preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con gesto interrogante.

—¡Ah! Con que hablas de él. Espera aquí un momento.

La chica asintió vehementemente con la cabeza y el chico se volvió para ir en busca del aludido.

La sala tenía filas y filas de computadores frente a los cuales había por lo menos unos cien estudiantes trabajando afanosamente en ellos. Sólo algunos levantaron la cabeza cuando sintieron que abrían la puerta, pero enseguida regresaron a lo suyo. Mimi decidió en ese mismo instante que aquella sala le gustaba, pues nadie la miró por mucho tiempo como a un bicho raro que acaba de inmiscuirse en su colmena sin permiso. Algunos _nerds_ podían ser bastante maleducados.

El chico que le había abierto la puerta caminó hasta el fondo de la sala y giró hacia la izquierda donde comenzaba un estrecho y aparentemente largo pasillo. Apenas se inclinó hacia el interior para gritar un nombre.

—¡Izumi, te buscan!

Enseguida la muchacha sintió unas ruedas deslizándose velozmente por las baldosas y una cabellera roja apareció por el recoveco, deteniéndose a sólo pasos del muchacho que lo había llamado. El chico tenía una expresión un poco perdida y llevaba unos anteojos de montura redonda que se deslizaban graciosamente por su nariz. Ella sonrió. Sí, ese era _su_ Koushiro.

—Por aquí, _honey_ —le dijo agitando una mano en el aire para llamar su atención.

Izumi levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió, o más bien formó con sus labios lo que a su entender era una sonrisa, lo que quería decir que frunció levemente las comisuras hacia arriba en un gesto un poco tenso que otro podría haber malinterpretado como una mueca forzada.

—Hola, Mimi —saludó—. Dame un minuto y estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sólo no me hagas esperar demasiado, este lugar me da escalofríos —respondió ella con total sinceridad, como si no hubiera un centenar de chicos en la sala que pudieran mirarla mal por ello.

Sólo el chico que le había abierto la puerta pareció molestarse. Frunció mucho el ceño y estuvo apunto de decirle algo a Koushiro cuando el pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

—Gracias por llamarme, Okami, esto no tomará mucho tiempo —le aseguró con cortesía, por lo que su compañero se tuvo que tragar las palabras y asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de regresar a su computador.

Koushiro volvió a deslizarse en su silla hacia el interior del pasillo y reapareció tan sólo uno o dos minutos después, esta vez a pie, y sin sus gafas.

—Listo, ¿salimos un momento?

—Por favor —suplicó Mimi, jalándolo disimuladamente del brazo hacia el exterior.

El pasillo, por suerte, estaba desierto.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? No, primero… ¿cómo me encontraste?

Mimi sonrió con astucia y se miró distraídamente las uñas.

—Oh, ya sabes. Sólo tuve que preguntar por ahí.

—Miyako-san te lo dijo, ¿no? —replicó Koushiro alzando una ceja.

Mimi rodó los ojos con hastío.

—¡Aish! Siempre tienes que saberlo todo, le quitas la diversión al asunto.

Koushiro soltó una leve carcajada que extrañó a la chica.

—Lo lamento, Mimi, pero no es fácil ubicarse aquí, los pasillos son un laberinto.

—Sí, lo sé. Miyako me dibujó un mapa, por lo visto ella ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí —replicó impregnando sus palabras de resentimiento.

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó Koushiro alzando las cejas.

—¡Claro que estoy celosa! —Mimi nunca tenía dificultades para ser sincera ni hacer un berrinche si creía que la situación lo ameritaba—. Soy tu mejor amiga y volví hace tres meses, pero te la pasaste todo el verano estudiando el programa de la universidad, estás peor que el superior Jou. Y por si fuera poco, pasas más tiempo con Miyako que conmigo, ¿son motivos suficientes para ti, Koushiro?

El pelirrojo pestañeó varias veces, entre aturdido y sorprendido por sus palabras. Al cabo de unos segundos suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón —y si no, no era lo suficientemente tonto o distraído para decirle lo contrario, sabía que eso era una batalla perdida, Mimi siempre tenía que tener la razón—. He estado muy concentrado últimamente en los estudios y Miyako viene seguido porque le interesa entrar a estudiar la misma carrera, y la chica es un genio, quiero decir, la conoces, sabes lo lista que es.

—Claro que lo sé, y también sé que yo jamás seré tan lista como ustedes dos y por eso me dejan fuera de todo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? No, yo nunca dije que…

—Está bien. Lo entiendo, Kou, y no creas que me avergüenza no ser un genio de las computadoras, yo no me vería bien con esos anteojos y esas faldas que llegan hasta los tobillos con blusas subidas hasta el cuello.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? No todas las chicas que son muy listas se visten así.

—Eso crees tú porque tienes la vista atrofiada, _honey_ , pero créeme, es la verdad y es deprimente.

Koushiro seguía sin comprender el rumbo de los pensamientos de la castaña, pero prefirió limitarse a asentir, quizá así podían cambiar de tema de una vez.

— _Whatever,_ no vine aquí por eso.

—¿Y entonces a qué has venido?

—A decirte que hoy almorzarás con nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres con _nosotros_?

—Con los elegidos, por supuesto. ¿Me estás prestando atención?

—Sí, claro que lo hago, pero… ¿cuándo lo organizaron?

Mimi rodó los ojos, se veía obligada a hacerlo continuamente cuando estaba con él.

—La semana pasada, _honey._ Te envié una invitación por _mixi_ [2] _,_ ¿es que no lo revisas? Creí que lo único que hacías todo el día era estar en el computador.

—Trabajando, no viendo redes sociales —la corrigió él.

—Ah, pues… ¿entonces para qué te creaste un perfil en esa página?

Koushiro no quiso responder. La chica se lo había hecho nada más llegar a Japón, alegando que como nunca lo veía en vivo al menos podrían charlar por ahí.

—No tiene importancia

—Vale, el punto está en que todos estamos de acuerdo así que vendrás con nosotros.

—Pe-pero no puedo…

—Sin peros, Koushiro. Hace un mes que no te veía, ¿puedes creerlo?

Koushiro abrió la boca para replicar, pero Mimi se lo impidió.

—Vendrás, _honey_ —le ordenó.

El pelirrojo acabó asintiendo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

 **~.~**

Koushiro no se sorprendió de que el lugar elegido para la junta fuera un restaurante occidental. Apenas atravesó la puerta de entrada vio a sus amigos en una mesa del fondo, comiendo, riendo, y sobre todo, haciendo más ruido del prudente como era de esperar. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos descubrió que compartían una pizza. Los más despreocupados, como Taichi, se la llevaban a la boca con las manos sin aprehensión alguna; otros, como Jou, seguían empeñados en usar los servicios.

—¡Oh, miren eso! —el primero en verlo fue precisamente el castaño, que con el grito que dio hizo que todos los que se encontraban de espalda se voltearan a verlo y los demás alzaran las miradas de la mesa—. Pero si es nuestro amigo Koushiro. No creí que vinieras.

—¡Te lo dije! —saltó Mimi, con actitud orgullosa—. Dije que haría que viniera, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, _princesa._ Nunca dudé de _vuestra_ palabra.

—Deja ya de tontear —lo regañó Sora entornando los ojos.

Y es que al castaño le gustaba bromear con el asunto de la realeza y usar palabras extravagantes.

—Hola, Kou —sonrió a continuación.

Koushiro a veces se sorprendía de la facilidad con que cambiaba de humor teniendo a Taichi cerca, pues el chico la sacaba de sus casillas algunas veces, pero nunca trataba mal a los demás a causa de eso.

El pelirrojo saludó a todo el mundo y ocupó el lugar que quedaba libre al lado de Mimi.

—Lo guardé para ti —le susurró ella, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Koushiro tartamudeó un tímido «gracias» y empezó a comer en silencio mientras los demás retomaban las conversaciones que se habían detenido con su llegada.

Al chico le era fácil estar así, tranquilo y en silencio, mientras todos hablaban. Después de todo los conocía hace tanto tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ser engullido por conversaciones ajenas. Mimi siempre intentaba incluirlo y le hablaba de los más variados temas, con Jou e Iori tenía algunos gustos en común y se ponían al día cuando se veían, pero de todos, con quien más hablaba era Miyako. Mucho influía en ello el hecho de que la muchacha sintiera una pasión casi tan grande como la suya por las computadoras.

Hablando de ella, la chica no tardó en comenzar a comentarle de un proyecto que había emprendido en el club de computación de la secundaria. El pelirrojo se dedicó a escucharla, asintiendo de vez en cuando, sin notar la curiosa mirada que Mimi les dirigía cada tanto.

—¿Qué tal van los preparativos para la competencia del fin de semana, Koushiro-san? –preguntó Miyako repentinamente.

Koushiro alzó bruscamente la cabeza de su plato e intentó advertirle con la mirada que no deseaba hablar de ese tema frente a los demás, pero la chica se limitó a mirarlo con extrañeza, sin comprender en lo absoluto lo que trataba de decirle.

Frustrado, el pelirrojo se preguntó por qué había tenido que elegir justamente el momento en que todos se callaron misteriosamente para referirse a aquel asunto.

—¿Competencia? —la voz de Mimi se hizo eco a su lado con un tono de interés.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabían? —y la buena e inocente, pero también despistada, de Miyako, recién caía en cuenta de que al parecer había metido la pata, ¿por qué siempre le pasaba esto a ella? Se hundió un poco en su silla deseando que la tragara la tierra—Yo creí que…

Claro que nadie sabía. Koushiro no había querido mencionarlo.

—¿Qué clase de competencia? ¿Te uniste al club de fútbol? —ese era Taichi, para quien la palabra competencia llevaba implícitos los verbos correr y sudar.

—Es una especie de búsqueda del tesoro —dijo Koushiro al cabo de unos segundos, cuando se hizo evidente que todo el mundo deseaba saber de qué iba aquello, las miradas punzantes sobre él parecían quemarlo—. Todos los años los de segundo lo organizan para participar con los nuevos estudiantes y ayudarles a integrarse a esta nueva etapa.

—¿Una búsqueda del tesoro? Suena un poco infantil —comentó Taichi con una pizca de burla en su tono de voz.

Ahí estaba precisamente la principal razón de que no hubiera querido decírselos. Pensó que se trataba de una cosa de cerebritos que no les interesaría o que les parecería extraña.

—Y habló el más maduro de todos —replicó Sora, dándole un ligero codazo al castaño.

—Exacto —contestó Taichi apuntándola con el tenedor—. Sora tiene un punto. Creo que una búsqueda del tesoro es infantil incluso para mí y eso ya es mucho decir —definitivamente tenía un talento especial para volver las palabras más perjudiciales a su favor, había que reconocérselo.

—¿Una búsqueda del tesoro? —preguntó Mimi frunciendo el ceño—. No creo que alguna vez haya jugado a eso.

—Tienes que estar de broma, _princesa._ Todo el mundo ha jugado a eso alguna vez, ¿verdad que sí?

Mimi se sorprendió cuando hasta el serio y tímido Iori se unió a los asentimientos.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y el mentón sobre sus puños.

—¡No es justo! ¿Cómo es que todos han jugado y yo no?

Koushiro era un chico listo, muy listo de hecho, pero algunas veces hablaba sin pensar y esa fue una de esas ocasiones.

—Bueno, en realidad es un juego bastante intelectual, así que es normal que nadie te haya invitado nunca.

El chico sólo pareció darse cuenta de su mala elección de palabras cuando por segunda vez en esa tarde se encontró con todas las miradas puestas sobre él. Se quedó con un trozo de pizza a mitad de camino de su boca y desistió de comérselo ante la cautela con que todos lo veían. Nadie podía comer así.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Se limpió algunas migajas invisibles de los labios con una servilleta para ganar tiempo.

—Que no es un juego de tu interés.

—¿Porque es intelectual y yo no? —cuestionó ella enarcando una ceja muy al estilo de Yamato.

Koushiro entreabrió los labios sin saber qué decir a continuación. Eso no era lo que él había querido decir, o sea sí, pero con seguridad no de la forma ofensiva en la que probablemente Mimi lo había entendido.

—Yo no dije eso —al final se decantó por la opción más fácil, ser sincero.

—Claro que sí. ¿Crees que yo no sería capaz de jugar? Porque puedo demostrarte lo equivocado que estás.

—No tienes que…

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para inscribirme?

—¿Qué? —Koushiro había estado tan ocupado buscando una forma de aclarar el malentendido que las palabras de la chica se colaron en su cabeza casi sin que lo notara.

—Ya me oíste. ¿Dónde y cuándo puedo inscribirme para participar en ese estúpido juego?

—No puedes. Es sólo para los estudiantes de mi facultad.

—Por supuesto. No admiten gente que no sea tan lista como ustedes, ¿verdad?

—Mimi —intervino Sora finalmente, luego de lo que había sido un largo y tenso momento en la mesa—. Estoy segura de que Koushiro no quiso decir nada de lo que tú entendiste. Además, es lógico que sea una actividad de ellos y que no se permita gente de afuera. No te lo tomes personal.

Mimi se dispuso a replicar, lo que hizo que Taichi interviniera de manera brusca y sin pensar mucho sólo por evitar lo que a todas luces terminaría en un berrinche.

—Siempre podríamos organizar uno para nosotros, ¿no? —dijo alzando los hombros para luego tomar un nuevo trozo de pizza y darle un generoso mordisco.

Los ojos de Mimi, que hace instantes brillaban con un fulgor peligroso, se volvieron hacia el castaño y se quedaron unos segundos sobre él como si estuviera sopeando sus palabras. Taichi siguió masticando en silencio, aparentemente inmune a las miradas fijas. Para cuando tragó, la chica ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Suena genial, deberíamos hacerlo. Una búsqueda del tesoro sólo de niños elegidos.

Algunos pocos, como Miyako, Daisuke, Takeru y Hikari, se mostraron inmediatamente entusiasmados con la idea, mientras que los demás se mantuvieron imperturbables.

Sora no estaba muy segura de que fuera una buena idea y algo en el gesto de Yamato hacía pensar que el chico opinaba igual.

Ken, Iori y Jou, por su parte, no parecían estar ni muy interesados ni en contra, aunque seguro que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Jou empezara a alegar que tenía examen o algo por el estilo.

—Vamos, ¿qué dicen? —insistió Mimi mirándolos a todos.

Si una cosa era cierta es que no existía nadie en esa mesa capaz de decirle que no.

Koushiro se rascó la frente preguntándose qué saldría de todo eso, mientras Miyako intentaba hacer contacto visual desde el otro lado de la mesa con un gesto de disculpa. Pero al final de cuentas, aquello no había salido tan mal, ¿verdad? Seguro que hacer algo juntos para variar sería divertido, o eso o algunos miembros del grupo, particularmente los más competitivos, terminaban peleados a muerte.

Sólo era un inocente juego, ¿qué tan mal podía acabar?

* * *

Referencias

1.- La **Universidad de Tokio** (東京大学 _Tōkyō Daigaku_?, abreviado como 東大 _Tōdai_ ), que entre 1886 y 1947 fue denominada oficialmente como **Universidad Imperial de Tokio** (東京帝國大學 _Tōkyō teikoku daigaku_?), es clasificada generalmente como la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo.

2.- **Mixi** es una red social para smartphones de gran popularidad en Japón, y que utiliza la tecnología NFC (Near Field Communication) para ahondar en el terreno de la geolocalización, tan de moda en estos tiempos; aquí los usuarios postean fotografías, comparten comentarios y links e interactúan con la comunidad en páginas que se han convertido en grandes foros de debate.

Información extraída de Wikipedia y edured. cu

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola y gracias a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí!

Estoy muy feliz de presentar este primer capítulo de la historia que me retó a escribir Genee por allá por los inicios del foro jaja

Bromeo, aunque es cierto que se lo debía hace mucho y por eso está dedicado a ella con mucho cariño. El fic constará de cinco capítulos y tengo los otros bastante avanzados, por lo que confío en que podré actualizar muy pronto.

Sé que el título es muy obvio, pero lo mantendré mientras no se me ocurra algo mejor.

Una última cosa, para escribirlo tuve que investigar algunas cosas así que al final de cada capítulo habrá una sección de referencias seguida de mis notas finales. La idea es que sea lo más realista posible, o al menos eso intentaré.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene muchas referencias que aparecen al final, pero son prescindibles. Es sólo para dejar constancia de que saqué la información de internet y por si les interesa una explicación más acabada.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Para la recientemente reelecta embajadora Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8_

 _Genee_

 _¡Felicidades!_

* * *

 **~ La búsqueda del tesoro ~**

 **Capítulo 2**

Se reunieron un domingo afuera de la secundaria en la que antaño habían estudiado la mayoría de ellos y donde algunos todavía asistían. Llegaron todos, salvo por Jou e Iori, quienes no iban a poder participar, pero habían ayudado a Taichi a organizarlo todo, porque nadie consideraba sensato que el castaño se encargara sólo de aquello. ¿La razón? Podían decirse varias, aunque tal vez la más importante era que no confiaban en que no fuese a hacer trampa.

—De acuerdo, ahora que estamos todos es momento de saber con quién iremos. Las chicas y Takeru tendrán que sacar un papel para conocer a sus parejas.

—¿Y por qué yo tengo que ir con las chicas?

—Lo lamento, Teeks [3], pero son menos mujeres en el grupo y tuve que decidirlo al azar —le explicó Taichi sin poder evitar una cuota de burla en su voz.

Takeru lo miró con desconfianza, presintiendo que el castaño lo había hecho a propósito para molestarlo, pero sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Yamato, de pie a un lado de Taichi, le dedicó una mueca igualmente burlona a su hermano, el que se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa. Tampoco es que importara tanto.

—Muy bien, ¡empiezo yo! —Mimi fue la primera en acercarse, pero Taichi la evitó ágilmente acercándose a la pelirroja.

—Sora, tú primero —le dijo con determinación.

—Aish, eres un maleducado, Taichi-san —protestó la princesa del grupo.

Sora, mientras tanto, pestañeó confusa, sin entender la necesidad de que ella fuera la primera.

—Date prisa, me estoy haciendo viejo aquí.

La chica le sacó la lengua e introdujo la mano en la bolsa para hacerse con uno de los papelitos. Mimi fue la siguiente, porque si no seguro que le asestaba un buen golpe a Taichi y él no iba arriesgarse. La siguió Hikari, Miyako y por último Takeru.

Sora observó perpleja el papel frente a sus ojos. Las letras inequívocamente formaban un nombre, pero ¿no sería demasiada coincidencia que se tratara de su mejor amigo? ¿El que, por cierto, había estado diciendo lo divertido que sería participar juntos el otro día en la pizzería?

«¿Lo imaginas? Será como en los viejos tiempos», le dijo justo antes de despedirse. Sora sólo pudo encogerse de hombros pensado que demasiadas cosas habían cambiado desde aquellos tiempos como para que fuera igual.

—¿Y bien? ¿con quién irás, Sorita? —la apremió el susodicho; sus grandes ojos cafés observándola con curiosidad.

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe y descubrió una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa confiada.

Negó repetidamente con la cabeza. No, no había forma de que Taichi lo hubiera arreglado. A él le gustaba que la competencia fuera justa, ¿verdad? Era uno de sus lemas cuando practicaba fútbol.

—Pues parece que la suerte está de tu lado, Yagami —sonrió enseñándole el papel.

La sonrisa del chico se acentuó mientras ambos chocaban las manos, al igual que hacían Takeru y Ken en ese momento.

Yamato, por su parte, miraba con recelo a Taichi como si también creyera que el castaño obviamente había alterado los papeles. Él estaba con Hikari, ¿acaso su mejor amigo confiaba tanto en él como para dejarla a su cuidado en vez de haberla puesto con Takeru?

Sora nuevamente dudó al ver una pequeña mueca burlona en los labios de Taichi cuando Mimi le enseñó toda entusiasmada su papel a un no tan entusiasmado Koushiro. Las expresiones de sus rostros eran una representación gráfica de la antítesis.

Esta parecía ser exactamente una de las jugarretas que utilizaría sólo para molestar a Kou, a sabiendas de que el pelirrojo probablemente lo que menos quería era quedar emparejado con ella después de la discusión que había desencadenado aquella situación.

—¿Todo bien, Sora?

La pelirroja salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al sentir al castaño justo a su lado y se vio obligada a asentir en silencio.

—Esto será pan comido. El premio tiene que ser nuestro.

Ella no puedo evitar contagiarse de su entusiasmo y sus deseos de ganar, aunque ignoraba que cuando Taichi decía que tenían que ganar hablaba muy, muy en serio. Al fin y al cabo lo importante era que serían una gran pareja. Años atrás, cuando estaban en secundaria y sus obligaciones todavía les permitían juntarse de vez en cuando, ellos habían sido la dupla del terror, ganando cada juego o concurso que se les ocurría hacer.

Todos siempre trataban de evitar a toda costa que fueran juntos porque si lo hacían, sabían que con lo competitivos y cabezotas que eran los dos (aunque todos evitaban decírselo a Sora porque no era precisamente que le agradara ese calificativo) pocas posibilidades tendrían de arrebatarles la victoria.

Ahora, de pie frente a la que había sido su escuela y estando codo a codo con su mejor amigo luego de meses sin haberlo visto, Sora experimentó una extraña euforia mezclada con tintes de nostalgia que se manifestó en la forma de un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos de las manos y los pies. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar.

A una pequeña distancia, y absortos en una acalorada discusión, Daisuke y Miyako se gritaban insultos de todo tipo, era obvio que la noticia de que irían juntos no les había sentado nada bien.

—Serás idiota. ¿Cómo iba saber que sacaría tu nombre? ¡De haberlo hecho a propósito habría sacado el de cualquiera menos tú!

—Pues no te creo, _cuatro ojos_. Y ahora por tu culpa, estoy atrapado contigo.

—¡Que no es mi culpa!

Taichi le dirigió una significativa mirada a Sora antes de acercarse a ellos.

—Hey, chicos.

Los dos menores se giraron hacia él, dirigiéndoles idénticas miradas de furia.

—Deberían tranquilizarse un poco, sólo es un juego.

Daisuke estuvo apunto de replicar. Las palabras hubieran abandonado su boca si no fuera porque Taichi lo atajó a tiempo.

—Basta, Daisuke —dijo con un tono de seriedad que muy pocas veces utilizaba—. Entiendo que los dos se lleven mal, pero no es motivo para tratar así a Miyako. Estoy seguro de que eres mejor que eso.

—Pero… —fue el débil intento de Daisuke por rebatirle, pues no podía creerse que su ídolo estuviera regañándolo.

—¿Crees que si los dos se comprometen puedan pasar el día juntos sin matarse?

—Díselo a ella.

—Te lo estoy diciendo a ti.

El chico asintió de mala gana.

—Muy bien. Sora y yo ya nos vamos así que hagan las paces de una vez y vayan por la segunda pista o se quedarán atrás.

Taichi y Sora apenas habían llegado a la esquina cuando la voz de Miyako lo hizo detenerse y a la pelirroja imitarlo.

—Gracias, Taichi-senpai —susurró Miyako, un poco sonrojada.

Taichi la miró de reojo y asintió mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la nuca.

—De nada. Sabes que Daisuke es un poco brusco a veces, pero no es un mal chico.

—Mira quien lo dice, el más delicado de todos. Qué descarado eres, Taichi —intervino Sora, con las manos en la cintura como si estuviera enfadada, pero Miyako pudo distinguir un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

Taichi soltó una risotada llena de desfachatez.

—Pero, Sorita —dijo fingiéndose ofendido—. Me estás calumniando, ¿cuándo te he tratado mal?

—¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?

Miyako sólo sonrió pensando cuánto deseaba tener una relación así con alguien. A pesar de que discutían todo el tiempo y que el castaño claramente disfrutaba de picar a la pelirroja, ambos se querían y eso era tan evidente como si se lo dijeran todo el tiempo.

—No los detengo más. ¡Gambatte Kudasai! [4]—dijo golpeando el aire con un puño en señal de ánimo.

—Tú también, Miyako-chan —le contestó Sora con una sonrisa—. Y si quieres un consejo, no juzgues muy duro a Dai. Si es un poco como Taichi, como creo que es, es muy probable que no sepa expresar bien sus sentimientos y por eso sea así contigo.

La menor asintió en silencio, dándole a entender que lo haría a pesar de que no entendió lo que había querido decirle exactamente.

Sora se apresuró a seguir a Taichi, quien ya le llevaba unos cuantos pasos de ventaja.

—Oye, Taichi —dijo al llegar a su altura y sincronizar sus pasos con los del chico.

—¿Hmm?

—Creo que ya maduraste.

Taichi la observó discretamente por el rabillo del ojo y vio que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero no pudo decidir si estaba molestándolo o no. Suspiró sin darse cuenta.

—No digas eso. La última vez que alguien lo hizo…

—¿Qué? ¿La última que alguien te lo dijo qué?

—Olvídalo. Fue hace mucho tiempo y obviamente Yagami Taichi no madura.

La pelirroja se quedó mirándolo en silencio con una extraña sensación en el pecho. A pesar de que Taichi había sonado tan bromista como siempre, la frase que dejó inconclusa le produjo un mal presentimiento.

—¡Vamos! Tenemos un juego que ganar y no lo haremos si no puedes sacar tus ojos de este bonito rostro.

¿O quizá se equivocaba y no había sido nada importante?

—¡Presumido!

 **~.~**

Ya todos se habían marchado, porque para bien o para mal, las otras parejas que se formaron estaban más acostumbradas a relacionarse entre sí, en cambio Yamato y Hikari no estaban muy seguros sobre cómo comenzar.

—Entonces… ¿tienes el papel? —preguntó Hikari con una sonrisa gentil.

Yamato, que se había quedado perdido dentro de sí, salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos y asintió con la cabeza antes de abrir el mencionado sobre.

La chica se quedó mirando sus dedos largos rasgando el sello para extraer rápidamente el pequeño papel de su interior. Sin duda eran dedos de músico.

«Puedes arrojarlo con fuerza hacia el interior, pero siempre regresará a la orilla. La primera pista aguarda donde la espuma se convierte en aguamarina»

—Esa es fácil —susurró Hikari apenas él terminó de leer—. Es un juego de palabras, aguamarina es una piedra, pero se refiere a agua de mar, así que tiene que ser una playa.

El rubio asintió, decidiendo al instante que ella debía tener razón.

—Odaiba Kaihin Koen [5] es la más cercana, deberíamos empezar por esa —Hikari estuvo de acuerdo con esa conclusión—. Aún así queda a una hora de aquí. Podríamos ir en mi motocicleta, pero creo que Taichi se enfadará si sabe que hice que su hermanita se subiera a una de esas. Seguro que está en esa lista que tiene de "Cosas que nunca jamás dejaré que Hikari haga" justo debajo de salir con un motoquero.

La risa de Hikari resonó en sus oídos. Era suave y melódica.

—No tiene una lista así.

Yamato enarcó las cejas, desafiándola a que le llevara la contraria.

—No se enfadará si no se entera —dijo ella alzándose ligeramente de hombros—. Yo no diré nada si tú no lo haces.

—¿Estás proponiendo que le mienta a mi mejor amigo?

Hikari le mantuvo la mirada sin responder. Él hizo lo mismo hasta que notó su rostro caliente, no sabía por qué se había sonrojado. Antes de decirle que sí, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago ante la expectativa de hacer algo con su hermanita a espaldas del atolondrado de Taichi. La idea, incomprensiblemente, le resultó estimulante.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al callejón donde la había aparcado con Hikari pisándole los talones.

Cuando la alcanzaron le extendió un casco sin mirarla y se subió al vehículo para ponerse el suyo.

—¿Yamato-san?

La miró por sobre el hombro a través del cristal que le cubría los ojos. Ella se mordió los labios, apenada.

—Nunca me he subido a una de estas.

Recién en ese momento se percató de que la seguridad que había mostrado hasta hace un minuto atrás había sido fingida, pues la chica no dejaba de mirar la motocicleta con cierto temor.

Suspiró.

—Estarás bien, sólo confía en mí —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera procesarlas, y apenas lo hizo se sintió un idiota, ¿quién era él para pedirle que le tuviera confianza?

Al fin y al cabo, eran prácticamente dos extraños atrapados en el mismo grupo por azares del destino. Sí, pensó que esa era una buena manera de referirse a ellos. Y la última vez que Taichi la había puesto a su cuidado las cosas no habían resultado muy bien. Tal vez eso era lo que más lo incomodaba de ir con ella en este estúpido juego.

Iba retractarse cuando la vio asentir dos veces con la cabeza. Contra todo pronóstico, parecía decidida a confiar en él.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Yamato se demoró un momento en asimilarlo.

—Sólo párate a un lado de la motocicleta y sujétate de mí para pasar tu pierna hacia el otro lado.

Hikari se acercó titubeante y estuvo apunto de hacer lo que le había dicho cuando él la detuvo.

—Espera. Dame el casco —dijo acercando la mano a la suya para quitárselo y luego, inclinándose muy ligeramente hacia ella, ponerlo sobre su cabeza—. Ahora hazlo.

Ella volvió a asentir y, esta vez sin titubear, puso las manos sobre sus hombros para poder impulsarse hacia arriba. En un segundo estaba sentada tras él y sus manos habían caído a sus costados, como si no quisiera tocarlo más de lo necesario.

—Bien, ahora… —dudó un segundo antes de darle la siguiente instrucción—. Tienes que sostenerte de mí. Agárrate de mi cintura, es la forma más segura de viajar.

Hikari lo sospechaba, pero aquello sólo volvía todo más incómodo. Si Yamato supiera lo que realmente la asustaba de viajar en motocicleta lo habría entendido, pero no podía decírselo.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó acercándose hacia él y cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura sin ejercer demasiada presión.

—Sí —dijo antes de levantar un pie hacia el embriague e introducir la llave en el contacto.

El motor rugió despacio y poco segundos después arrancaron por la orilla de la calle.

Hikari se abrazó un poco más a él por instinto mientras la motocicleta ganaba velocidad, sin embargo, tan sólo una cuadra más allá, ésta se detuvo con un ruido sordo.

—¿Qué demonios? —Yamato lucía bastante molesto mientras se quitaba el casco y la chica lo imitaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó todavía sin soltarlo e intentado mirar por sobre su hombro, ya que él aparentemente veía algo sobre la pantalla con cierta frustración.

—El estanque está vacío.

—¿Vacío? Pero… ¿cómo puede ser? —lo preguntaba porque no le parecía algo propio de él descuidar ese tipo de detalles, y aunque no lo conocía tan bien, creía poder opinar con mediana certeza sobre ello.

Yamato bufó y se bajó bruscamente del vehículo, sobresaltándola. Hikari lo observó en silencio mientras él se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, desordenando su cabello.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella en un murmullo.

—Sí —mintió él, o al menos eso le pareció porque sus ojos decían lo contrario—. Sólo que voy a matar a ese hermano tuyo.

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron más de normal producto de la impresión. ¿Qué quería decir Yamato? ¿Acaso su hermano había…? No, Taichi no sería capaz. Ni siquiera por ganar un bobo juego como ese.

Yamato la ayudó a bajarse, alejándose tan pronto como ella tuvo los pies en el suelo, y empujó la motocicleta de vuelta al callejón. Hikari lo siguió de cerca sin decir nada y lo vio apoyarla contra la esquina al tiempo que sacaba el celular de su bolsillo.

Se tardó menos de un minuto en teclear furiosamente un mensaje cuyo destinatario, ella intuyó, se trataba de Taichi.

—Entonces… ¿cómo vamos a llegar a la playa? —preguntó al terminar.

—Podemos tomar un bus. Hay uno que nos deja como a cinco minutos, sé cuál es —ella y Takeru habían hecho ese trayecto muchas veces antes, tantas que Hikari creía que habría podido hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Se encaminaron hacia la parada más próxima en completo silencio hasta que ella divisó un bus acercándose. Se detuvo un segundo y entrecerró los ojos para ver su número, ¡era el que les servía!

Yamato se detuvo un par de pasos por delante al darse cuenta de que la chica no lo seguía. Se volteó para preguntarle por qué se detenía, pero antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra ella lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló hacia adelante.

—¡Corre! —le ordenó—. ¡Ese es nuestro bus!

El chico apenas alcanzó a procesar sus palabras mientras era guiado por ella temerariamente a través de la calle en la cual por fortuna el semáforo estaba en rojo para los vehículos.

Llegaron justo cuando el bus estaba por partir. Hikari se agarró de uno de los pasamanos y subió a toda prisa, mientras él la seguía un poco más tranquilo. Pagaron sus boletos y caminaron hacia el final, eligiendo un par de asientos a la derecha.

Ella escogió la ventana y él se dejó caer despreocupadamente a su lado. Estaba un poco cansado por la inusitada carrera y el corazón le latía deprisa. El de Hikari también iba más rápido de lo normal, pero no estaba segura de que fuera únicamente por haber corrido.

—Lo lamento —musitó avergonzada—. Es que si lo perdíamos hubiéramos tenido que esperar veinte minutos más y ya estamos retrasados.

Yamato, que en ese momento se acariciaba distraídamente la mano que ella le había tomado con la otra, la miró sin comprender.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

«Por tomarte la mano sin permiso», pensó ella, pero en cambio se limitó a negar con la cabeza pidiéndole que lo olvidara.

El chico observó la forma en que aquel movimiento hacía que su cabello rozara sus mejillas con ligereza y lo dejó estar.

Tardaron menos de la hora que Yamato había presupuestado en llegar. Por suerte no tuvieron que buscar mucho, pues las pistas estaban dentro de tres idénticas botellas transparentes enterradas a la orilla del mar, lo que significaba que dos parejas ya habían estado allí.

Hikari cogió una de ellas y sacó el papelito enrollado a través de su estrecha abertura. Debatieron algunos minutos sobre el lugar al que podía referirse dando ideas o refutando las del otro hasta que estuvieron de acuerdo en que habían dado con la respuesta correcta.

El chico se dio la vuelta dispuesto a tomar el bus, pero nuevamente notó que la chica no estaba a su lado. Se giró para buscarla con la mirada y la halló justo en el lugar donde la espuma se desvanecía.

Pensó en preguntarle qué hacía, pero por algún motivo prefirió acercarse en silencio.

—Deberíamos irnos ya —le advirtió llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que pensé que ya que estamos aquí deberíamos aprovechar, ¿no crees? Vamos a mojarnos un poco.

Yamato la miró con cierto recelo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Pero no tiene que serlo —comentó ella, risueña—. Vamos —lo alentó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Sólo será un momento.

El chico estuvo seguro de que el que respondió que sí no fue él. Su voz le sonó extraña, ajena, como si alguien más hubiera tomado su cuerpo, pero sea como sea, lo cierto es que siguió a Hikari hacia el interior del mar.

~.~

La sonrisita traviesa de Taichi le causó mala espina, así que disimuladamente miró la pantalla de su celular. Era un mensaje de Yamato, lo habría sabido incluso si no dijera su nombre en la parte superior por las palabras que usaba y la brevedad de la misiva.

«Me lo pagarás, Yagami»

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Taichi no pudo evitar sobresaltarse doblemente por sentir y ver a Sora tan cerca de él.

—¿Qué haces tan cerca? Esto cuenta como invasión a la privacidad, está en la ley.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos ante el intento de su amigo por cambiar de tema utilizando sus escasos conocimientos en leyes. Se dio cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo que no hacía aquel gesto, pero desde que había comenzado esta loca aventura debía llevar por lo menos unas cinco, lo que dejaba claro que no era un tic de ella, sino uno provocado por Taichi.

—¿Por qué Yamato te ha mandado ese mensaje? —preguntó ignorando sus últimas palabras.

Taichi suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

—Ya qué. Te entrarás de cualquier forma, así que mejor te lo digo yo. Vacié el estanque de su motocicleta.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —súbitamente recordó que el castaño había sido el último en llegar a la secundaria, cosa que no era extraña tratándose de él, pero que ahora cobraba un nuevo sentido en su cabeza.

Después de eso no lo había perdido de vista, así que tenía que haber sido en ese momento.

—Vamos, tampoco es para tanto.

—No puedo creerlo, Taichi. Solías ser de los que siempre jugaban limpio, decías que un juego ganado con trampa no era un juego ganado, ¿recuerdas?

El ceño de Taichi se frunció tanto como cuando no comprendía algo en clase de matemáticas.

—¿Y quién dice que lo hice para sacar ventaja?

—Si no es eso, entonces ilústrame. ¿Por qué otro motivo ibas hacerlo?

—No iba dejar que Hikari se subiera a su motocicleta.

Sora se quedó mirándolo unos segundos como si no acabara de comprender las palabras de su amigo. Luego dirigió los ojos hacia el frente y decidió seguir caminando.

—Bueno, pues sigue siendo hacer trampa porque el efecto es el mismo, retrasarlos. Además, sólo es Yamato, por todos los cielos. No un motociclista tatuado y drogadicto [6] —se cruzó de brazos como hacía sólo cuando estaba muy enojada.

«Sólo es Yamato». Taichi pensó que ese era normalmente el problema con él, que sólo era como era, y él muchas más veces de las que hubiera querido para tratarse de su mejor amigo, no lo entendía. Pero aún podía dejar a Hikari bajo su cuidado, ¿verdad?

—Un momento —Sora volvió a detenerse de golpe—. Para decir que no querías que Hikari se subiera a su motocicleta, tendrías que haber sabido que ellos iban a quedar juntos.

Taichi se puso muy recto y procuró evitar todo lo que pudo la mirada de Sora, que por el contrario, buscaba sus ojos con ahínco. Podía imaginar sus ojos achicados taladrándolo sin piedad.

—¡Yagami Taichi! ¡Dime que no arreglaste el sorteo!

Claro que lo había hecho, ¿cómo si no iba hacer que él quedara con Sora, y Koushiro con Mimi?

Le entró una risa nerviosa y se rascó la nuca.

—Claro que no, Sorita. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¿Entonces tienes una mejor explicación?

—¡Mira, ahí viene el bus! —y se echó a correr cual gallina antes de que su amiga pudiera detenerlo.

A Sora no le quedó otra que correr tras él. Por más enfadada que estuviera, debía reconocerse al menos a sí misma que había algo más, otro sentimiento que se mezclaba con el enojo, algo mucho más sutil, pero a la vez punzante.

Si Taichi había arreglado el sorteo eso significaba que quería ir con ella, ¿pero qué significaba eso a su vez? ¿Quería ir con ella porque sabía que así tendría más posibilidades de ganar?

Algo le decía que el chico a su lado ya no era tan infantil como antes, que para él había cosas más importantes, que no todo podía tratarse de una burda competencia por la que ni siquiera se había mostrado muy interesado al principio.

¿Pero qué era entonces? O más importante aún, ¿cuál esperaba Sora que fuera el motivo?

Cuando finalmente alcanzó al chico, él se dio vuelta en el escalón más alto y extendió una mano hacia ella para ayudarla a subir, disolviendo así todas sus preguntas y preocupaciones.

Con la segunda pista ya en sus manos, se dirigieron al próximo destino.

Taichi se sobresaltó, o más bien fingió sobresaltarse, cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron frente a él dejándolo pasar a un mundo desconocido.

—No pretenderás que te crea que nunca antes has estado en la Biblioteca General de Odaiba [7], ¿verdad?

—Oh, no espero que me creas, pero es la verdad.

—Incluso si fuera cierto, no es el único lugar que tiene puertas automáticas, baka [8].

—Aish, tienes la mala costumbre de no creerme.

—Y tú la mala costumbre de querer engañarme como si fuera una tonta.

—No pienso que seas tonta en lo absoluto, yo sólo quería añadirle un poco de emoción al asunto. Ahora, ¿dónde deberíamos buscar? —preguntó deteniéndose justo en la mitad de dos estanterías—. Este lugar es inmenso

Sora pensó que eso tenía que concedérselo.

—¿Tienes el papel?

—Sí, sí, lo tengo justo aquí —susurró Taichi comenzando a revisarse todos los bolsillos.

Y justo cuando su cara comenzaba a tonarse pálida ante el pavor de lo que podría hacerle Sora si lo había perdido, extrajo el pequeño papel todo arrugado del bolsillo de su camisa.

Sora lo estiró con ambos pulgares frente a sus ojos y Taichi juntó la cabeza a la suya para que lo releyeran al mismo tiempo.

«Para la tercera pista encontrar, el lugar indicado deben registrar. Díganme ustedes, queridos viajeros, ¿dónde se suele el conocimiento conservar?»

A la pelirroja volvió a parecerle una mala rima en vez de una verdadera pista, pero no halló nada en ella que le indicara por dónde comenzar a buscar. Se rascó la nariz mientras Taichi se apartaba algunos pasos, permitiendo que recuperara su espacio personal, cosa que le agradeció internamente.

Dejó escapar un gritito de frustración y tiró el papel al suelo.

—Esto no sirve para nada.

Taichi se agachó a recogerlo y volvió a extenderlo porque la chica lo había hecho bolita.

—Sora, ¿qué es eso al final?

—¿Qué cosa? —esta vez fue ella quien se acercó para poder ver lo que el chico decía.

Descubrió en la parte inferior de la hoja una extraña palabra. La había notado la primera vez, cuando descifraron el acertijo, pero después no volvió a pensar en ella.

— _Imakarum_ —pronunció lentamente para ver si el sonido le evocaba algo.

—¿Será algún autor?

—No lo creo, no suena como… espera, ¿tienes un bolígrafo?

—¿En serio? —preguntó sarcástico—. ¿Tengo cara de andar con un lápiz para todos lados? No soy Takeru.

—Vale, lo siento, espera acá.

Taichi la vio marchar decidida hacia la entrada del lugar, dirigiéndose a la señora detrás del enorme mesón, y luego regresar donde él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Voltéate.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo hazlo. Necesito apoyarme en algo.

Taichi iba a replicar, probablemente algo acerca de que no lo tratara como una cosa, pero una mirada de Sora lo hizo desechar la idea, por lo que le dio la espalda a la chica para que pudiera usarla como mesa y luego se mordió la lengua porque la punta del lápiz le hacía cosquillas. Por fortuna los trazos rápidos y limpios de la chica hicieron que la tortura durara poco.

—Ya está, tenía razón. ¡Es un anagrama, Taichi! —chilló con emoción contenida, enseñándole el papel donde una nueva palabra se leía al lado de Imakarum.

—¿Murakami? [9] —preguntó él, confuso, cuando pudo entender lo que decía, ya que la chica se lo había puesto demasiado cerca de los ojos haciendo que al principio sólo pudiera distinguir manchas en lugar de letras.

—Sí, ¡Haruki Murakami! No me digas que no lo conoces…vamos, debería estar por acá. Su última novela se llama 1Q84 [10], así que podríamos empezar por ahí.

Taichi fue el encargado de tomar el libro cuando Sora lo ubicó entre los diversos títulos del autor debido a que estaba en la estantería de más arriba, pero no lo hizo sin burlarse un poco por su baja estatura, desde luego.

—No soy bajita, tú eres muy alto —le dijo ella, sacándole la lengua.

El castaño se sorprendió de que usara un argumento tan débil para variar y disimuló su risa mientras extendía el brazo para tomar el dichoso libro, sin embargo, apenas lo deslizó fuera de su sitio, un sobre resbaló de entre sus hojas.

Sora se agachó a recogerlo, más que feliz al saberse en lo correcto, y con dedos rápidos deshizo el sello y se dispuso a leer.

~.~

«Cuando un animal que ha sido especialmente amado por alguien aquí en la Tierra muere, entonces va al Puente del Arco Iris»

—Es extraño. Las palabras me suenan de algún lado, pero es como si tuvieran algo distinto —comentó Koushiro apoyándose contra una de las estanterías con el papel en sus manos.

—¿En serio? Pues a mí no me suena de nada.

—Puente del Arco Iris —susurró el pelirrojo ensimismado.

Desde afuera Mimi podía imaginar su interior como una especie de computador gigante en el que el sistema operativo estaba funcionando a toda velocidad en busca de una respuesta. Después de todo, Koushiro era una especie de _Google_ en el que podías introducir cualquier clase de pregunta esperando una respuesta o solución de vuelta. Todavía le resultaba sorprendente que el chico supiera tanto sobre literatura japonesa.

—Puente del Arco Iris —repitió ella sólo por decir algo—. Suena parecido al inglés…

—Un momento —intervino Koushiro haciendo que ella se volteara a verlo sin estar muy segura sobre lo que sucedía, ¿habría descifrado el acertijo?

Mimi esperaba que no porque nada de esto estaba saliendo como quería. El plan era demostrarle que ella también podía jugar ese estúpido juego, pero el chico había descifrado las dos primeras pistas casi en el mismo momento que terminó de leerlas, sin darle a ella ninguna posibilidad de pensar, y además se estaba aburriendo terriblemente.

—¿Dijiste que se parece al inglés?

—Sí, ya sabes. Reinbō Burijji es Rainbow Bridge en… ¡oh! ¡el Rainbow Bridge! [11] —sus ojos se iluminaron instantáneamente al percatarse de que esta vez ella había ayudado a descifrar la pista.

¡Al fin algo en lo que era mejor que Koushiro! Si bien el nivel de inglés del pelirrojo era aceptable y probablemente mejor que el de todos los elegidos, todos los años que Mimi había vivido en Nueva York le habían dado una ventaja de un microsegundo. El microsegundo que él se tardó en asociar los dos idiomas por su cuenta.

Ahora Koushiro entendía por qué las palabras le habían sonado extrañas. Eran las palabras de un poema en inglés y no en japonés.

—Soy terriblemente buena en esto, ¿no crees, Kou? —alardeó.

Pero el chico no iba celebrarle esa pequeña victoria. No, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y decirle que para ir hasta allá necesitaban tomar el metro.

Mimi lo siguió hacia el exterior, sintiéndose frustrada y desanimada a partes iguales ¿Acaso no podía simplemente darle algo de mérito? Un «lo hiciste bien» o «me ayudaste esta vez» habría bastado, pero supuso que eso era pedirle demasiado a un genio de las computadoras que así como poseía un abundante conocimiento sobre esas maquinitas insufribles, demostraba una total falta del mismo en lo que a sentimientos y emociones se refiere. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera, cada vez se sentía más lejos del que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo.

—No podemos atravesar el puente en bicicleta así que lo mejor será dejarla aquí e ir a pie hasta la estación —razonó Koushiro en voz alta.

La chica estuvo tentada de reír de nuevo al recordar cómo el chico había aceptado llevarla de la secundaria a la playa en el canastillo de su bicicleta después de mucha insistencia de su parte. Incluso habían estado apunto de atropellar a un señor porque Koushiro no veía muy bien con ella sentada ahí, y aunque a mitad de camino tuvieron que bajarse de la bicicleta y empujarla entre los dos hasta llegar a su destino porque él estaba muy cansado, había valido la pena sólo por hacerlo con él.

Cuando llegaron a la estación se cruzaron con una viejecita que los miró con afecto.

—Oh, pero si son otra pareja adorable paseando por Odaiba.

—¿Otra pareja? —susurró Mimi.

¿Los habían confundido con una pareja? Eso sí era extraño. Ellos ignoraban, desde luego, que Yamato y Hikari acababan de abordar el tren del que había descendido la mujer y cuyas puertas estaban por cerrarse.

—Kou, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? Esa señora creyó…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió él con brusquedad—. Que idea más absurda, ¿verdad?

A pesar de que lo pronunció con un tono interrogante, obviamente no estaba esperando una respuesta porque no se detuvo a escuchar lo que su acompañante tuviera que decir y, por el contrario, estuvo apunto de subir al tren por su cuenta si no hubiera sido porque una confusa y herida Mimi lo detuvo del brazo.

—¿Qué haces? Tenemos que subir.

La chica decidió en ese momento dejar el porqué de su actitud tan fría con ella para después y en su lugar le sonrió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú? —lo regañó—. ¿Nunca has oído que las mejores vistas en la línea Yurikamome [12] se consiguen en los primeros carros?

Koushiro intentó rebatirle, pero no alcanzó a decir nada antes de que la chica lo jalara del brazo para obligarlo a correr.

—Anda, ¡apresúrate! Tenemos que alcanzarlo.

No le quedó de otra que obedecerla, pero Mimi era más rápida, así que por mucho que se esforzó en seguirle el ritmo terminaron perdiendo el tren.

—¡Aish, eres un lento!

—¡Tú fuiste la que no dejó que me subiera! Además, nunca se me ha dado muy bien correr.

De pronto el pelirrojo se mostraba avergonzado y a Mimi se le quitó la rabia de golpe.

—Está bien, al menos fue divertido.

—¿Tratas de burlarte de mí?

—¿Tienes que tomarte todo tan personal?

—¿En serio? ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Te olvidas de que tú nos involucraste en esto sólo porque creíste que te estaba llamando tonta?

Mimi soltó un resoplido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Puede que no lo dijeras, pero lo pensaste.

No le pidió que lo reconociera, simplemente lo dio por hecho y él no lo desmintió.

Cuando llegó el siguiente tren a la estación, Mimi saltó a su interior y escogió de inmediato un asiento junto a la ventana para poder ir comentando todo el camino la hermosa vista que ofrecía aquel recorrido con las manos pegadas contra el cristal que la separaba del exterior como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Bajaron en la estación Shibaura-futo quince minutos más tarde y se tomaron cinco más para llegar hasta la entrada del famoso puente.

—Bien, no creo que la pista diga nada específico sobre el lugar exacto en que encontraremos el sobre, así que tendremos que mirar con atención.

Mimi estuvo de acuerdo y caminó tras él, quedándose rezagada unas cuantas veces por contemplar con cierta añoranza los edificios, el mar y la torre de Tokyo o simplemente disfrutando de la brisa marina que bailaba entre sus cabellos.

Trató seriamente de concentrarse para encontrar el sobre antes que Koushiro, ya que su ánimo había vuelto a subir desde lo sucedido en la biblioteca y había decidido que todavía era muy pronto para darse por vencida, pues le quedaba todo el día para demostrarle al chico de lo que ella era capaz, sin embargo, cuando iban por la mitad del trayecto, el pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe y señaló el sobre que se hallaba pegado con cinta adhesiva debajo de uno de los barandales.

Lo despegó con cuidado para abrirlo y descubrir finalmente cuál era la siguiente pista, ignorando casi por completo a Mimi que había decidido trepar sobre las protecciones con la intención de obtener una mejor vista que no estuviera limitado por los cuadrados pequeños de la rejilla.

Cuando Koushiro finalmente se percató de ello, palideció.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Es peligroso, baja de ahí!

Sin pensarlo mucho, la rodeó con sus brazos y la jaló hacia atrás, provocando que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y quedara pegada a su pecho.

Él se apresuró a soltarla apenas fue capaz de reaccionar.

—Lo siento, Mimi-san. No debí…

La castaña le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo comprobando que las mejillas de su amigo volvían a hacer juego con su cabello. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan vergonzoso con ella?

—Está bien —dijo con tono animoso—. Tienes razón, eso fue peligroso. Perdón.

Koushiro asintió con la cabeza baja.

—Es que no había tenido la oportunidad de venir desde que regresé y me trae buenos recuerdos, sólo quería ver mejor. Este es uno de los lugares turísticos más importantes de Odaiba y hay una razón para eso, la vista es… sobrecogedora.

—Imagino que la vista desde el Golden Gate [13] debe ser todavía más impresionante —rebatió Koushiro apoyándose sobre el barandal a su lado.

Mimi lo miró sólo un segundo y regresó la vista al mar.

—No lo sé. Supongo que lo es, pero no hay nada como estar en casa, ¿sabes? Nueva York es genial a su modo, sólo que no es Odaiba.

—¿Entonces sigues considerando a Odaiba como tu hogar?

—Por supuesto que lo hago —la respuesta fue espontánea y clara, al tiempo que una pequeña arruga estrechaba su ceño.

—Sólo digo que suena extraño de alguien que ha estado yendo y viniendo tantas veces a lo largo de los años.

Mimi calló, sin comprender lo que el chico intentaba decirle. Koushiro podía ser incomprensible para ella algunas veces, pero nunca antes se había mostrado tan críptico y presentía que había algo más detrás de sus palabras que no conseguía ver.

Su voz tenía algo raro cuando pronuncio esa última frase, pero si no era reproche, ¿entonces qué podía ser? ¿le estaba reprochando ser una mala amiga o no haber estado ahí en los momentos importantes?

—Deberíamos continuar. ¿Ya sabes cuál es el siguiente lugar?

Koushiro asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ver la pista?

El chico le extendió el papel y permitió que lo leyera en silencio.

«Si a toda la población quieres llegar, sólo hay un medio de comunicación al que puedes apelar. Encontrarán la pista si saben a quién preguntar»

* * *

Referencias

3.- **Teeks** : Me gusta pensar que Taichi llama así a Takeru. Puede que en japonés no tenga sentido, pero lo veo como un apodo.

4.- **Gambatte Kudasai** : Expresión japonesa de ánimo que puede ser traducida como "siga adelante, no se rinda o de su mejor esfuerzo"

5.- **Odaiba Kaihin Koen** : Una de las dos playas disponibles en la zona urbana de Tokio.

6.- **"No un motociclista tatuado y drogadicto":** Esta frase de alguna manera es una referencia al fic de Genee: "De sonrojos y pañuelos" (Yamakari)

7.- **Biblioteca General de Odaiba** : Este lugar me lo inventé porque no pude hallar el nombre de ninguna biblioteca japonesa para los propósitos del fic.

8.- **Baka** : Significa idiota en japonés.

9.- **Imakarum/Murakami** : La primera palabra es el anagrama de la segunda que corresponde al nombre de un autor japonés.

10.- **1Q84** : Novela del autor antes referido.

11.- **Rainbow Bridge** : (en japonés Reinbō Burijji y en español Puente del Arco Iris) Es un puente colgante tendido sobre la parte norte de la bahía de Tokio, en Japón. Conecta al puerto de Shibaura con la isla artificial de Odaiba, en el barrio Minato-ku, en Tokio. La pista que se da para referirse a él corresponde a un poema llamado "The Rainbow Bridge Poem", pueden buscarlo por ese nombre. Yo lo escribí en español aunque el original es en inglés y se supone que Koushiro lo lee en japonés. De ese modo Reinbō Burijji le recuerda a algo, pero no sabe a qué porque el nombre del puente está en inglés.

12.- **Línea Yurikamome** : Es un tren automático que conecta la estación de Shimbashi con la estación de Toyosu, pasando por los rascacielos de Shiodome, cruzando el Rainbow Bridge y pasando por todas las estaciones de Odaiba.

13.- **Golden Gate** : Puente colgante situado en California, Estados Unidos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Capítulo largo, así que no diré mucho. Sólo que no se esfuercen mucho por buscarle una lógica temporal y/o espacial a la competencia, porque puede que tenga alguna incongruencia en ese sentido. Traté de que todo calzara, pero no soy buena con esto. De hecho, anticipándome a los hechos me disculpo por cualquier error o incoherencia que pueda haber.

¿Tienen alguna idea sobre a qué puede referirse la última pista? Soy un desastre haciendo y resolviendo acertijos xD

¡Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior y a todos los que leen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pequeña aclaración ortográfica:** Tengo una crisis existencial porque sé que la RAE dice que ahora ambos "solo" son iguales, tanto en el sentido de únicamente como también de soledad, pero me cuesta mucho adaptarme y el resultado ha sido escribirlo a veces con tilde y a veces sin, por eso decidí mantener el tilde cuando se refiere a únicamente por una cuestión de unificación (que en todos los capítulos esté igual).

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

 _Para Genee_

* * *

 **~ La búsqueda del tesoro ~**

 **Capítulo 3**

[Equipo Yamakari]

«Si a toda la población quieres llegar, sólo hay un medio de comunicación al que puedes apelar. Encontrarán la pista si saben a quien preguntar»

La voz de Yamato era ronca y arrastraba ligeramente las palabras, con una especie de pereza que lejos de aburrir, resultaba atractiva. Hikari pensó que no era extraño que cautivara a tantas chicas cuando cantaba. De pie allí, sobre el Rainbow Bridge, con la brisa marina golpeándole el rostro y los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar dejarse cautivar también, aunque no era la primera vez.

—Tiene que ser Fuji-TV, es obvio —su tono al decirlo fue más directo y menos monótono que el que había utilizado segundos antes para leer la pista.

Hikari abrió los ojos y los clavó en el mar.

—Yo también lo creo.

A primera hora de la tarde, los rayos del sol se colaban por las rejillas del puente y hacían que el cabello de Yamato se viera más rubio de lo normal. Si Hikari entrecerraba los ojos casi podía imaginar que su cabeza estaba en llamas al igual el sol, pero ella no iba hacer eso. Las cosas ya habían sido lo suficientemente incómodas desde que aquel juego empezó como para quedarse viendo al mejor amigo de su hermano fijamente.

Cuando habían tomado el metro para dirigirse hasta el famoso puente, Yamato empujó accidentalmente a una viejecita que lo miró con reproche y que estuvo apunto de decir algo, cosa que hubiera hecho de no ser por Hikari, quien se anticipó a su queja ofreciéndole amablemente una disculpa por los dos.

La mujer, un poco sorprendida por su repentina intervención, se mostró descolocada por un segundo, pero luego les sonrió.

—Oh, ya veo —les dijo con un tono cómplice de alguien a quien se le acaba de revelar un secreto que ya imaginaba.

Aquel tono por algún motivo hizo que Hikari se sintiera incómoda, pero aún así le siguió sonriendo educadamente mientras Yamato permanecía tenso a su lado, lo que podía percibir a través del suave roce de su brazo contra el suyo. No era intencional, por supuesto. Simplemente no se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

—Hacen una hermosa pareja, aunque tu novio sea un maleducado —sentenció la viejecita antes de seguir su camino hacia las puertas para bajar en la estación Odaiba Kaihin Koen [14]

—No soy… —Yamato intentó aclararle la situación, pero ella no se detuvo a escuchar y él, en su fuero interno, tuvo que agradecérselo, porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba negar, si ser el novio de Hikari o un irrespetuoso.

Lo primero no lo molestaba como lo segundo, pero lo hacía sentir incómodo. De cualquier forma no era como que la viejecita fuera a encontrarse con uno de sus amigos o alguien conocido para tener que aclararle el error. No iba generar una reacción en cadena ni nada semejante, sólo era una desconocida.

Él ignoraba, obviamente, que la misma mujer tropezaría con Koushiro y Mimi, ¿pero cómo iba ella a sospechar siquiera que eran amigos?

—Hay que irnos ya.

Hikari asintió y deshizo junto a Yamato el camino hacia la estación de metro para tomar la línea Yurikamome de regreso hasta Daiba [15]

Desde lejos el edificio lucía imponente y brillante. Ella no lo había visitado desde que era una niña, y no en forma voluntaria precisamente; descubrió en ese instante que los recuerdos de la batalla contra Vamdemon aún seguían latentes en alguna parte de su memoria [16]. La imagen de la enorme esfera desprendiéndose de sus ejes y cayendo hacia un encuentro directo con el suelo centelleó por un segundo detrás de sus párpados. Pestañeó una vez y ésta desapareció, la enorme construcción seguía tan intacta como la había visto hace un par de segundos atrás, pero entonces descubrió que Yamato ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo y una vez adentro se dedicó a seguirlo por una serie de pasillos intrincados por lo que transitaba todo tipo de gente. Hikari sólo alcanzó a captar algunos comentarios aislados relativos a programas de televisión o alguno que otro tema trivial que naturalmente no era de su interés.

—Yamato-san —lo llamó cuando sintió que ya no podía seguirle el ritmo—. ¿Exactamente hacia dónde estamos yendo?

El chico la observó con curiosidad durante un segundo y entonces una expresión de culpabilidad se apoderó de sus rasgos. A veces no podía evitar ser un poco brusco porque no estaba acostumbrado a comentar lo que hacía con nadie.

—A hablar con mi padre. La pista dice que descubriremos la siguiente si sabemos a quién preguntar y creí que…bueno, que él sería una buena opción.

—Brillante deducción.

Yamato asintió una sola vez con la cabeza ante el halago. Hikari había descubierto hace tiempo que no le sentaban bien ni sabía cómo recibirlos, aunque en ocasiones adoptaba una actitud soberbia o de desdén de manera bastante creíble. Al parecer le gustaba proyectar esa imagen hacia los demás, la chica intuía que porque hacía que menos gente quisiera acercársele.

—Es en el octavo piso —le explicó él.

Le sorprendió notar que en esta oportunidad se esforzó por caminar más lento, casi a la par que ella.

Tomaron un ascensor que estaba al fondo de la primera planta, que se veía en desuso y que Hikari supuso que era el que utilizaba el personal de aseo para poder transportar sus implementos, porque los de uso común seguramente debían hallarse atestados gran parte del día. O tal vez sólo eran eso, unos ascensores que habían dejado de utilizarse por la antigüedad de su mecanismo y que Yamato prefería para evitar a la gente.

No pudo dejar de sorprenderle un poco que pareciera evitar al resto del mundo hasta en cosas tan cotidianas como aquella, pero tampoco lo cuestionaba. Se preguntó cuántas veces había tenido que ir a ese lugar a entregarle algo a su padre o a pedirle alguna cosa, aunque esto último no imaginaba que fuera muy recurrente pues de lo poco que lo conocía, podía afirmar que no le gustaba pedir favores.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso al que iban y él sostuvo la puerta con un brazo, invitándola con la mirada a bajar primero.

Salieron a un largo pasillo que se bifurcaba a su vez en un montón de pasillos más. Yamato dobló en el tercero a la derecha y golpeó una puerta.

—Adelante.

El que respondió fue un hombre y recién en ese momento Hikari se dio cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo no veía a Hiroaki Ishida.

Yamato no vaciló en empujar la puerta hacia el interior, pero no ingresó. La castaña se asomó tímidamente por su costado.

Era una oficina amplia, con un escritorio en el centro y dos estantes gigantes llenos de archivadores que seguro contenían información importante. El hombre que se sentaba tras él, y que no alzó la cabeza sino hasta que el silencio se prolongó por demasiado tiempo, era indiscutiblemente el padre de Yamato. Verlo despertó la imagen que tenía de él en sus recuerdos, pues no había cambiado mucho salvo por un par de arrugas más y algunas canas.

—Ah, Yamato. No sabía que venías, ¿habíamos quedado en algo? —el gesto de disculpa que le dedicó fue suficiente para que Hikari comprendiera que eso era exactamente algo que había pasado muchas veces antes.

Por lo visto, el hombre seguía siendo un adicto al trabajo en toda regla.

—No, nada de eso, vine porque… —Yamato se debatió algunos segundos, tal vez pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de explicárselo—. Me preguntaba si tienes algo para mí.

—¿Algo para ti?

El chico se rascó la nuca y bufó. Hikari recién comprendió que le avergonzaba un poco explicarle que estaban "jugando" a la búsqueda del tesoro.

—Buenas tardes, señor Ishida —se introdujo por el pequeño espacio que le dejaba Yamato, considerando que se hallaba detenido en la entrada.

—Buenas tardes, te me haces algo familiar, pero tendrás que ayudarme con el nombre.

Justo cuando ella iba presentarse, Yamato intervino.

—Es Yagami Hikari, la hermana de Taichi, seguro la recuerdas.

La castaña sintió una pequeña, casi imperceptible, punzada en el estómago ante aquella presentación tan fría, pero tampoco es que hubiera podido esperar algo más. «La hermana de Taichi», se repitió en su fuero interno. Eso es lo que era para él.

—Oh, claro que sí. No te veía hace años, has crecido bien.

Hikari hizo una venia en agradecimiento.

—Se preguntará por qué estamos acá. Yamato y yo lamentamos interrumpirlo, pero vinimos porque junto al resto de los elegimos decidimos jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro y la última pista nos condujo a usted.

—Desde luego. Disculpen no haberlo notado antes, ese amigo suyo de cabello azul, ¿Kido?, me trajo los sobres esta mañana —dijo mientras arrastraba la silla hacia atrás y abría un cajón—. Aquí tienen.

Yamato se adelantó y tomó el sobre que les ofrecía.

—Y buena suerte.

Hikari le dio las gracias y ambos salieron de la oficina.

—Opino que deberíamos salir. Hay un parque cercano que…

—Espera —la castaña se detuvo, haciendo que él la imitara.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Me preguntaba si antes de irnos podríamos subir al último piso.

La expresión de Yamato se endureció ligeramente y sus ojos la miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y escepticismo.

—¿Te refieres a la plataforma de observación? [17] —preguntó con un tono que dejaba entrever lo extraño que le parecía su deseo.

«¿De verdad quieres volver ahí?», era lo que le decían sus ojos mientras la examinaban.

—Sí.

Hikari comenzó a sentirse realmente incómoda bajo su escrutinio, el que duró un par de segundos más antes de que el chico se rindiera soltando un bajo suspiro.

—Supongo que está bien.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso veinticinco, Yamato volvió a dejarla pasar primero, aunque esta vez Hikari titubeó un poco antes de conseguir moverse.

La plataforma de observación era algo emblemático de la televisora y probablemente lo único de interés para los turistas que visitaban el edificio, a menos que fueran allí debido a una verdadera atracción por el mundo de la televisión.

La habitación, que por fuera tenía la forma de una esfera gigante, era amplia y bien iluminada. Su techo abovedado estaba compuesto de varios compartimientos y todo su contorno se hallaba lleno de ventanales que permitían observar distintos puntos de la ciudad.

Hikari caminó hacia uno de ellos y apoyó una mano contra el cristal. Yamato se detuvo en el centro, tal vez con la intención de darle un poco de privacidad.

—¿Estás… pensando en aquella vez?

La chica se volvió, más sorprendida porque el chico le hubiera preguntado algo que por la pregunta en sí.

Él apartó la mirada y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

—No quiero ser entrometido. Sólo no entiendo por qué quisiste venir aquí.

—He querido venir desde que lo repararon después de esa batalla, pero por alguna razón nunca antes tuve el valor de hacerlo —le explicó ella regresando la vista hacia los edificios que se hallaban del otro lado del vidrio, dentro de los cuales el Aquacity destacaba—. Creo que simplemente necesitaba hacerlo.

Escuchó los pasos del chico acercándose hasta que fue capaz de verlo por el rabillo del ojo a su lado, aunque al menos a un metro de distancia.

—¿Tú también estabas pensando en eso? —preguntó a continuación, sintiendo que por alguna razón él estaba un poco más dispuesto a hablar de lo normal y que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Le pareció como si acabara de hallar una fisura en la armadura que Yamato utilizaba a diario.

—Sí, me es inevitable recordarlo cada vez que vengo aquí a ver a mi padre por cualquier motivo. Cierro los ojos y veo la esfera caer, veo a los demás y… te veo a ti.

Hikari se atrevió a girar la cabeza para mirarlo de forma más directa y notó que sus brazos se tensaban, contrayéndose un poco más contra sus costados. Aparentemente el recuerdo de aquel día lo afectaba de un modo especial como a ella, aunque de una manera distinta que no podía entender.

—Fue mi culpa después de todo —susurró cuando Hikari creyó que ya no diría nada—. Que Vamdemon te atrapara.

La castaña lo observó, atónita por sus palabras. ¿Sería posible que él hubiera cargado con la culpa todos esos años, con una culpa que no le correspondía?

—No fue tu culpa. Yo me entregué porque era lo que tenía que hacer.

—No, no lo entiendes. Taichi me pidió que te cuidara y yo dejé que te fueras con ese monstruo —le explicó, volteándose a mirarla por primera vez desde que habían subido al mirador.

Hikari se estremeció bajo su mirada atormentada.

—No fue así —replicó con convicción—. Tú me protegiste todo lo que pudiste, pero yo tenía que entregarme. Si no hubiera sido en ese momento, habría sido en otro. La batalla era inevitable.

—Le fallé a Taichi y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Estoy segura de que mi hermano no piensa así, deberías preguntárselo.

Yamato regresó la vista al frente sin intención alguna de dar su brazo a torcer.

—No tiene sentido culparte por algo que nadie más te culpa. Debes aprender a perdonarte.

El rubio contuvo un suspiro. La culpa que había cargado desde ese día se encontraba muy arraigada en su interior, había pasado demasiado tiempo haciéndola propia como para dejarla ir tan fácilmente sólo porque Hikari lo decía, pero sus palabras le habían otorgado un alivio sobrecogedor, habían sido un perdón velado que él mismo no sabía que necesitaba.

Hasta ese momento había pensado que la chica y él no tenían absolutamente nada en común, pero como tantas otras veces en su vida, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, descubrió que aquel recuerdo era algo que los unía de una manera muy particular.

—Hay que abrir la quinta pista —dijo Hikari de pronto, regresándolo a la realidad.

Yamato se había olvidado por completo de lo que hacían ahí. Asintió con un parco movimiento de cabeza y extrajo el sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Notó que la chica se posicionaba a su lado cuando su cabello le rozó el hombro, y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hikari de leer, y lo hizo con un tono alegre y relajado que contrastaba con el suyo.

«Id a la ciudad del agua y encontrad al gran pez»

Yamato bufó. ¿Qué clase de pistas eran estas?

—Bueno, creo que lo del gran pez lo deja bastante claro. Hay un acuario cerca.

—No creo que sea el acuario.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué no?

Hikari se limitó a presionar la punta de su dedo índice contra el cristal. Yamato se tardó un poco en comprender que en realidad estaba señalando un punto frente al edificio y tuvo que seguir su dirección para comprender lo que intentaba decirle.

Cuando sus ojos dieron con el punto exacto, supo que la chica tenía razón. Su apresurada conclusión estaba errada.

 **~.~**

[Equipo Taiora]

Taichi se encontraba con la frente, nariz y boca completamente pegadas contra el vidrio, los ojos turnios y las mejillas infladas.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Sora desde atrás con las manos en la cintura.

La verdad quería estar enojada por haberlo encontrado así, perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de buscar la pista que necesitaban, pero no conseguía estarlo del todo porque la risa que ascendía por su estómago, y que a duras penas podía contener producto de la absurda imagen, se interponía con sus esfuerzos por mantenerse seria.

—Ah, Sora. Estás ahí.

—Claro que estoy aquí, se suponía que nos juntaríamos hace cinco minutos, pero como no apareciste pensé que habías encontrado algo y vine a buscarte.

Taichi rio, un tanto nervioso.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no encontré nada —dijo rascándose el cabello.

—¿Y me dirás qué estabas haciendo pegado al vidrio como un tonto?

—¿Qué te parece que hacía? —preguntó apartando la mirada y alzándose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Imitaba a un pez globo.

Sora se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Por supuesto, ¿qué más podía ser?

Creyó que estaba molesta por la actitud tan infantil del castaño, pero sin darse cuenta se empezó a reír. Sus hombros fueron los primeros en sucumbir.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Taichi, asustado por su reacción.

—S-sí, sí… —contestó a duras penas—. Es sólo que… te veías demasiado gracioso, ¿cómo puedes comportarte así teniendo veinte años y no sentirte avergonzado?

Taichi volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Por qué habría de sentirme avergonzado? Sólo me divertía. Nadie debería sentirse avergonzado de hacer algo que lo divierte o que le gusta. El mundo de los adultos es complicado sólo porque nos enseñan desde niños que cuando crezcamos no podremos seguir siendo como somos, que los adultos no hacen tonteras o ríen por cualquier cosa. Yo no creo en nada de eso, pensé que me conocías lo suficiente para saberlo.

Sora lo observó en silencio, meditando sus palabras. No supo en qué momento la conversación pasó de ser absurda a adquirir un tono serio, pero evidentemente lo había hecho en algún punto. Las palabras de Taichi no eran descabelladas en lo absoluto; por el contrario, le pareció que tenía mucha razón y que acababa de mostrarle una perspectiva totalmente distinta del mundo, como si acabara de girar un prisma en sus manos para enseñarle el otro lado.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por distraerme. Estás enfadada por eso, ¿no?

La pelirroja negó suavemente con la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que en efecto no estaba enojada con él.

—¿Y entonces por qué te me quedaste viendo así?

—¿Así cómo? —la pregunta le sonó un poco tonta apenas salió de sus labios, pero ya lo había dicho.

—No lo sé… tan seria.

—Es sólo que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo —confesó en un susurro.

La reacción de Taichi fue automática. Sonrió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo antes de acercarse a ella y pasarle un brazo por la espalda para acercarla a él.

—Eso es porque soy una persona genial —afirmó.

Sora se reprendió mentalmente por haberle dicho la verdad. Ahora usaría sus propias palabras en su contra una y otra, y otra vez.

—Mejor olvídalo, ¿quieres? —dijo, aún a sabiendas de que era demasiado tarde para reparar su error—. Deberíamos concentrarnos en el juego, creí que estabas determinado a ganar.

La expresión de Taichi mutó de la diversión a la seriedad a una velocidad impresionante y la soltó de golpe, cosa que ella agradeció en su fuero interno, porque aunque Taichi siguiera comportándose como un crío, definitivamente ya no eran niños para que esa clase de gestos siguieran pareciéndole inocuos. Después de todo, sólo eran un chico y una chica. Mejores amigos, sí, pero un chico y una chica que podían sentirse extraños si el otro invadía tan descaradamente su espacio personal.

—¿Estás bien? —le pareció extraña tanta seriedad de su parte, estaba bien que quisiera ganar, pero había algo extraño en su comportamiento.

—Sí, sólo que tienes razón. Tenemos un juego que ganar.

—Cosa que no podremos hacer si no conseguimos la pista que nos está faltando —suspiró ella—. Busqué por toda el ala este, pero tampoco encontré nada.

—No sabía que este acuario fuera tan grande.

—Tal vez deberíamos concentrarnos en la pista y ver si hay algo que nos pueda ayudar, tal como hicimos en la biblioteca.

—Pero es demasiado corta: «Id a la ciudad del agua y encontrad al gran pez» [18] —recitó de memoria.

—La respuesta tiene que estar en lo del "gran pez". ¿A qué crees que se refiera?

—Es difícil saberlo. Puede ser el pez más grande o el más fuerte.

—Pero eso también sería complicado saberlo porque puede haber más de uno —murmuró desalentada, antes de que una idea atravesara repentinamente su cabeza—. Espera un momento, ¿y si no es ninguna de esas opciones?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tal vez se refiera al pez más importante de Japón.

—¡Eso es, el pez koi! [19] ¿por qué no lo pensamos antes?

—Recuerdo haberlos visto en mi lado del recorrido, pero no estoy segura.

—Tengo la solución.

Sora se volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad sólo para verlo extender un papel que acababa de sacar de su pantalón.

—¿Eso es un mapa?

Taichi asintió con un indiscutible gesto de suficiencia.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pues no recordaba haber visto que los repartieran en ninguna parte.

—Se lo robé a un niño.

La expresión de consternación de Sora hizo que Taichi soltara una carcajada.

—¡Sólo bromeo! ¿Por qué tienes que tomarte todo tan en serio?

—Porque viniendo de ti me espero cualquier cosa.

—Me ofendes, Sorita. Te doy mi palabra de _boy scout._

Sora rodó los ojos.

—¿Intentas tomarme el pelo? Tú nunca fuiste _boy scout_.

—Oh, ¿y crees que lo sabes todo de mí? —preguntó enarcando las cejas con una actitud desafiante.

—Sé hasta el color de tus calzoncillos, Yagami.

—Sorpréndeme —la sonrisa, que hasta ese momento era una de mera diversión se convirtió en una socarrona.

—Naranjos o con estampado de superhéroes.

—Me sorprende que aún recuerdes ese incidente. No sabía que había dejado una impresión tan fuerte en ti.

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras —se burló, intentando ignorar el hecho de que el castaño había dado dos pasos al frente, reduciendo de manera considerable el espacio entre ambos—. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo.

Taichi frunció el ceño al verla marchar apresurada por el pasillo, sin importarle dejarlo atrás. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Nunca antes la chica había retrocedido de esa manera ante una de sus bromas. Sabía y reconocía que los lazos de su amistad podían estar algo desgastados producto de la distancia, pues desde que ella ingresara a la universidad de Kyoto y se mudara a vivir con su padre que ya no se veían tanto como antes, especialmente porque la universidad del castaño quedaba en otro distrito, pero esto parecía tratarse de algo más que eso, algo más que dos mejores amigos que llevaban tiempo sin verse.

—¿Vienes o qué? —preguntó Sora girándose a mirarlo al ver que se había quedado atrás.

Él no dudó en seguirla.

Llegaron sin problemas hasta el área de los peces koi, que básicamente consistía en una enorme pecera como todas las demás, pero les bastó un solo vistazo para descubrir, llenos de frustración, que allí no había nada.

Sora apoyó la coronilla contra el vidrio de la pecera.

—No lo entiendo. La única explicación es que nos hayamos equivocado, pero eso nos deja de nuevo en el punto de partida y ya llevamos casi una hora aquí —musitó decidiendo sentarse en el suelo.

—Hey, arriba ese ánimo —la alentó Taichi, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Olvidas quienes somos? Te lo diré, somos los que nunca nos rendimos. Hay una respuesta a ese acertijo y la encontraremos juntos como hemos hecho con todos los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Somos un equipo.

La chica levantó la cabeza y terminó contagiándose de su sonrisa. Eso siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con él por la sencilla razón de que Taichi era la clase de persona que transmitía optimismo.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Tienes hambre? Tengo un par de emparedados aquí dentro —dijo abriendo la mochila que había llevado consigo desde la mañana sin esperar una respuesta de parte de la chica.

Sora no se lo reprochó porque no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo, y en todo caso daba la casualidad de que tenía hambre.

Taichi hurgueteó en su interior como si estuviera muy desordenada, lo cual no habría resultado difícil de creer, pero en lugar del tentempié prometido sacó un papel arrugado y lo extendió frente a sus ojos.

—¿Sora? Quizá estemos buscando en el lugar equivocado.

—¿Qué intentes decir?

Como toda respuesta, el chico le extendió el misterioso papel que hasta ese momento ella lo había observado leer con desinterés.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó tomándolo.

—Me lo dieron cuando salimos de Fuji-TV

—Aqua City Odaiba [20], una verdadera experiencia submarina —leyó ella en un murmullo.

Cinco segundos después alzó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Sólo si tú estás pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Aqua city significa ciudad del agua en inglés. ¡Estuvimos buscando en el sitio equivocado todo este tiempo! ¿Cómo no lo vimos antes? —preguntó levantándose abruptamente.

—Bueno, supongo que lo más lógico era pensar que se trataba de una metáfora, y qué mejor forma de llamar a un acuario que ciudad del agua.

—Vamos, necesitamos recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido aquí.

—En ese caso deberíamos hacer una carrera hasta allá.

—¿Acaso me estás desafiando?

—No, claro que no. Seguro que no corres tan rápido como antes —replicó él con toda la intención de molestarla y consiguiéndolo al instante.

—Te haré morder el polvo, Yagami.

—No si llego primero.

Cruzaron idénticas miradas retadoras y echaron a correr casi al mismo tiempo. Las calles de Odaiba serían su pista en esa carrera, que sin querer los hizo remontarse varios años en el tiempo.

Llegaron a las puertas del centro comercial, jadeantes, pero a la vez satisfechos con su desempeño.

—Fue un empate —barbotó Sora volviendo a erguirse luego de haber descansado las manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—De eso nada, pelirroja. Te gané por medio segundo.

Sora rodó los ojos.

—Realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto.

—Ya estamos en la ciudad del agua, ¿ahora qué?

La chica dio un vistazo a la fachada del edificio y se mordió los labios. No tenía ni idea.

—Gran pez, encuentren al gran pez —murmuró.

—Este sitio es más grande que el acuario, no podemos dedicarnos a recorrerlo.

—Tal vez si sólo damos una vuelta —sugirió sin estar muy segura de su propia idea.

—Vale, pero entonces iremos a comer algo.

—No tenemos tiempo, Taichi.

—Siempre hay tiempo para la comida.

El estómago de Sora rugió y Taichi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Lo ves? Hasta tu estómago está de acuerdo conmigo.

La pelirroja suspiró, rendida, y decidió seguirlo hacia el interior. No tenía caso seguir protestando cuando su propio cuerpo la traicionaba.

Taichi sonrió más que satisfecho al descubrir que había ganado y se dirigió de inmediato a los ascensores para ir al quinto piso, donde se hallaba el patio de comidas.

—¿Me apetece algo de ramen y a ti? —preguntó distraídamente mientras pasaban por enfrente de otros restaurantes de comida rápida para dirigirse a la sección dedicada al ramen con la que contaba el centro comercial.

Sora asintió sin ánimo y siguió caminando casi mecánicamente tras él hasta que el chico se detuvo de forma repentina, causando que ella chocara de frente con su espalda.

Soltó un quejido y se llevó la mano a la nariz, dispuesta a reprenderlo por no haberle avisado de la inminente detención, pero antes de que una sola palabra saliera de su boca el chico se volvió hacia ella y la agarró del brazo con los ojos muy abiertos como si acabara de ver algo paranormal.

—¡Lo tengo, ya lo tengo!

—¿Qué tienes?

—La pista, la descifré.

—¿Ah, si? —preguntó algo escéptica.

—Escucha esto. ¿Qué tal si lo de gran pez también es literal como lo de la ciudad del agua?

—¿Entonces crees que se refiera a un pez? Eso ya lo sabíamos.

—No, no me estás entendiendo. Hablo del _big fishhh_ —dijo haciendo amago de su mala pronunciación en inglés.

—Se dice _big fish,_ baka—lo corrigió Sora, con un inglés algo más correcto, pero demasiado rígido—. ¿Te refieres al restaurante de ramen? —apenas terminó de hacer la pregunta sus ojos se abrieron a toda su capacidad, ya lo había captado.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Los dos atravesaron raudamente todo el complejo de restaurantes hasta la sección de ramen y sus ojos se posaron casi al mismo tiempo en el famoso restaurante del que Taichi hablaba. Frente a él, en medio de unas cuantas mesas que a esa hora se encontraban ocupadas por clientes casi en su totalidad, había un cartel gigante en forma de pez que giraba sobre su eje por encima de las cabezas de todo el mundo. Y directamente sobre el pez, un pequeño cartel en el que podía leerse el nombre del restaurante: "Big Fish"

Sora señaló con el dedo un par de sobres pegados sobre el lomo del pez y Taichi fue el encargado de llegar hasta allí y ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo.

~.~

[Equipo Mishiro]

«Crear un ser artificial ha sido el sueño del hombre desde que nació la ciencia.

 **A** dvanced **S** tep in **I** nnovative **Mo** bility»

—Conozco esa frase —dijo Mimi tras soltar un pequeño gritito de emoción al descubrirlo—. Al menos la primera parte. Es de la película Inteligencia Artificial.

Koushiro la observó con algo de escepticismo, como si no pudiera creerse que ella hubiera visto una película tan "intelectual", o al menos así lo interpretó la castaña que decidió ofenderse _ipso facto._

«Pues tengo una noticia para ti, Izumi. Resulta que no soy la niña tonta que crees que soy», pensó la chica devolviéndole una mirada airada y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Creíste que sólo veía comedias románticas? Te equivocas. Lo cierto es que vi Inteligencia Artificial. Es un clásico —replicó con un tono con el que pretendía demostrarle que ella podía interesarse por otras cosas además de la moda y pintarse las uñas, lo cual era cierto, aunque no cuando de ciencia ficción se trataba.

A ella no le gustaba la ciencia ficción. Esas películas se le hacían demasiado extrañas, pero tenía que reconocer que aquella le había gustado pese a lo mucho que protestó cuando Miyako insistió en que la vieran en una de esas viejas pijamadas que solían celebrar cuando todas vivían más cerca y sus vidas eran menos complicadas; léase, cuando estaban en secundaria.

Koushiro no tenía que saber nada de eso, desde luego. Para todos los efectos, bastaba con que comprendiera que ella no era la chica tonta que imaginaba. No obstante, recordar la vez en que vio la película la hizo reafirmar la idea de que el pelirrojo y Miyako definitivamente harían una buena pareja.

Todavía resentía la época en que ella había sido su mejor amiga, pues aunque había regresado a cursar en Japón los dos últimos años de secundaria antes de retornar a Estados Unidos por un corto período y volver a tierra japonesa de nuevo, esta vez de forma definitiva (o eso esperaba), la relación entre ambos nunca había vuelto a ser la misma por la simple razón de que nunca había podido recuperar su lugar como _best friend forever_.

Recordar el rostro del pelirrojo cuando usó por primera vez esa expresión con él la hizo reír y pasar el trago amargo que le suponía ponerse a pensar en lo cercanos que estaban esos dos últimamente, siempre apartándola, siempre inmersos en sus cosas de genios.

—Sólo… no creí que te gustara esa clase de películas, pensé que tenías otros intereses —contestó Koushiro, cauto, sabiendo que de algún modo la chica había decidido sentirse ofendida por algo que había hecho, y tenía que ser algo que había hecho porque ni siquiera había dicho nada, ¿cómo rayos es que siempre lograba hacerla enojar sin darse cuenta? Era algo que no comprendía.

Comenzaba a convencerse de que tenía un don especial para molestarla. ¿Se le habría pegado de Taichi? Siempre había sabido que el castaño era una muy mala influencia.

—Será que no me conoces lo suficiente.

Koushiro asintió al no saber qué responder a eso.

—Deberíamos concentrarnos en la pista —apostilló—. Está claro que tiene que ver con robótica, pero esas palabras en inglés tienen algo extraño.

Mimi frunció el ceño y volvió a leer la pista, dándose cuenta de que las había pasado por alto.

—¿Un paso avanzado en movibilidad innovadora? [22] —tradujo en voz alta.

Lo cierto es que a ella no le sonaba de nada.

El chico adoptó una actitud meditabunda, tratando de recordar dónde las había oído antes, pero no fue hasta que decidió juntar las primeras letras de cada palabra que descubrió el misterio.

—Lo tengo. Es la frase que compone el acrónimo de ASIMO.

—¿ASIMO? —repitió Mimi, absolutamente perpleja.

—Es un robot humanoide de la marca Honda. Si no me equivoco, hay una exposición en el Museo Miraikan [23] donde puedes verlo en movimiento.

Ya tenían el siguiente destino resuelto. Mimi pensó que había tenido suerte después de todo al quedar con Koushiro, porque no estaba tan segura de que las otras parejas pudieran descifrar el acertijo con tanta facilidad y eso que ignoraba que cierto castaño, cuyo nombre no diré, decidió acudir a Google para la misión.

De regreso en la línea Yurikamome hicieron el viaje en silencio, esta vez hasta la estación Telecom Center. Tuvieron que caminar un poco, pero distinguieron el edificio de lejos porque todas sus paredes eran de vidrio y contaba al menos con siete pisos por lo que Mimi pudo contar. Incluso ella, que no era una aficionaba a esos lugares, tuvo que reconocer que era imponente.

Atravesaron las puertas giratorias dispuestas en el frontis, pagaron los seiscientos veinte yenes de la entrada y se acercaron a un tablero que contenía un mapa virtual del museo.

Los ojos de Koushiro bailaron por él, deteniéndose en cada señal con emoción contenida hasta detenerse en un punto del segundo piso donde se leía «Exposición ASIMO».

Al parecer cada piso estaba dedicado a algo. El primero a los nuevos compuestos, el tercero y cuarto a la informática, el quinto y sexto la medicina, el séptimo a la exploración espacial y el segundo, lógicamente, a la robótica.

Yamato y Hikari, que ya habían pasado por allí, se habían detenido un momento en el último nivel a petición de la castaña, quien hábilmente logró distinguir un brillo de interés en los ojos de su acompañante cuando leyó en el mapa a qué estaba dedicado.

Koushiro y Mimi pasaron de largo por el ascensor y optaron por tomar las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel.

La exposición se llevaba a cabo casi al fondo del lugar y por fortuna no había mucha fila. Cuando entraron dieron con la pista de inmediato, pues se hallaba pegada sobre el cristal que separaba el escenario y la zona del público.

El pelirrojo se dispuso a abrirla, pero se quedó con los dedos dentro del sobre cuando la luz se apagó para dar inicio a la función.

Durante los diez minutos que el encargado les había explicado que duraría, vieron al famoso robot hablar, correr y conquistar a los niños. Probablemente la única persona tan encantada con él como los niños era Mimi, que no paraba de sonreír y aplaudir cada cosa que hacía.

Koushiro no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola en más de una ocasión, entre sorprendido y cautivado por ella. Nunca habría pensado que algo así podría gustarle o incluso se habría ofrecido a llevarla, ¿podía ser que tuviera razón y no la conociera lo suficiente? A ella, ¿la chica que había sido su mejor amiga? La mera idea le produjo un vacío en el estómago.

Él también extrañaba la época en que pasaban más tiempo juntos, la época en que hacerlo era más fácil y las cosas eran más fáciles en general porque eran sólo niños y no debían lidiar con los efectos de las hormonas ni sentimientos inconvenientes.

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos con los aplausos del público, los que le indicaron que la función había terminado.

—Es tan adorable, ¡y tan parecido a nosotros! —comentó Mimi, camino a la salida.

Él no pudo más que estar de acuerdo. Tal vez el hecho de que lo hubiera visto antes hacía que ya no lo impresionara tanto, pero por algún motivo prefirió no decírselo. Un motivo que se dijo que no sabía, aunque sí lo hacía: no quería matar su ilusión.

Koushiro comprobó su reloj y vio que aún era temprano. Se detuvo sin darse cuenta, meditando las opciones que tenían.

Mimi le dedicó una sonrisa perspicaz.

—Quieres ir al tercer piso, ¿no es así? —adivinó.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió de lo fácil que había descubierto sus intenciones.

—Sólo será un minuto. Hay un nuevo programa sobre el que…

Sus débiles balbuceos fueron interrumpidos por Mimi, quien alzo el dedo índice frente a él, invitándolo a callar.

—No necesitas convencerme. Iré si a cambio yo puedo ver algo que me interese en otro lugar.

Koushiro asintió, sabiendo que era la única opción que tenía.

Media hora más tarde ambos salieron del museo y se sentaron en los columpios de un pequeño parque que quedaba justo enfrente.

El chico sacó el sobre de su bolsillo y sin perder más tiempo, rompió el sello.

«Desde las alturas todo se ve con más perspectiva. Para hallar la séptima pista tendrán que subir a 115 metros del suelo.

Pista adicional: Buscad el número 14»

—¿Ciento quince metros de altura? —preguntó él, alzando la vista de forma automática al cielo, como si esperara encontrarse con la respuesta justo allí, frente a sus narices; todo lo que vio fueron edificios circundantes al museo.

Esa no podía ser la respuesta. Sin duda habría edificios que calzaran con esa altura, pero ninguno emblemático que se le ocurriera.

¿Y qué era eso de que tenían que buscar el número catorce, de todos modos?

Frunció el ceño. No lo entendía, sentía que algo se le estaba escapando.

—Si tenemos que buscar el número catorce, significa que hay catorce de algo, ¿catorce pisos? —murmuró sin darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

A su lado, Mimi agitó las piernas para elevarse en el columpio. Siempre le habían gustado, desde muy niña, porque sentía que volaba, ¿y a quién no le gustaba la sensación de volar? ¿qué niño no había querido al menos una vez en su vida ser capaz de volar como las aves?

Cerró los ojos y estiró sus piernas en toda su extensión, deseando alcanzar la mayor altura posible, que no era mucha, o no la suficiente desde que había crecido.

—Deberíamos ir a la Rueda de la Fortuna un día de estos —dijo en un susurro que fue captado por los oídos de Koushiro.

El pelirrojo se volteó a mirarla y en menos de un segundo algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Ya tenía la pieza que le faltaba. Sabía adónde tenían que ir.

Sonrió.

Todo había sido gracias a Mimi, quien ajena a su mirada, seguía balanceándose con los ojos cerrados.

Al principio había estado molesto por quedar con ella, creyendo que sólo lo retrasaría. Él no creía que la chica fuera tonta, por más convencida que pareciera estar la castaña de ello, pero sí sabía que se distraía con facilidad y eso podía jugarles en contra.

Ahora, en cambio, pensó que tal vez no hacían tan mal equipo. Él tenía la lógica y ella una suerte de intuición. Se complementaban, de una extraña manera se complementaban.

* * *

Referencias:

14.- **Odaiba Kaihin Koen:** Estación de la línea Yurikamome. Les dejo el link del mapa que yo vi: www. zocodezoco 2010/07/28/recorriendo-la-linea-yurikamome/

La letra es bastante pequeña, pero pueden ampliarla un poco para ver mejor.

15.- **Daiba:** Estación de la línea Yurikamome.

16.- **La batalla contra Vamdemon** (en Latinoamérica Myotismon): Ocurre entre los capítulos 37 y 39 de la primera temporada. Yamato y Hikari se refieren a lo que sucede cuando Hikari se entrega y Vamdemon la lleva a FujiTV.

17.- **Fuji TV:** Es una cadena de televisión comercial de Japón en la que trabaja el padre de Yamato y Takeru.

18.- **Acuario:** La pista hace pensar a Taichi y Sora que el lugar donde se encuentra la pista es un acuario, lugar que me inventé al no encontrar uno cercano.

19.- **Pez Koi:** Los peces Koi con una especie de carpa autóctona de China famosa en el mundo entero por su colorido y su tradición en Japón.

20.- **Aqua City Odaiba:** Centro comercial que está situado justo en frente del famoso Fuji TV building que incluye también un complejo de cines. En el quinto piso del edificio, más allá de los varios restaurantes hay un pequeño espacio dedicado al _ramen_ donde se puede probar diferentes estilos de ramen de varios lugares de Japón.

La frase que Taichi y Sora leen en el panfleto ( _una verdadera experiencia submarina_ ) es una publicidad que me inventé.

21.- **"Crear un ser artificial ha sido el sueño del hombre desde que nació la ciencia":** Esta frase que es utilizada como pista, como bien dice Mimi pertenece a la película Inteligencia Artificial. Luego, la frase que aparece en inglés tiene destacadas las iniciales solo para los lectores, no para los chicos.

22.- **"** **Un paso avanzado en movibilidad innovadora":** Traducción de la frase en inglés recién referida, de la cual se desprende la palabra ASIMO.

23.- **Museo Miraikan:** El Museo Nacional de Ciencias Emergentes e Innovación, llamado comúnmente Museo Miraikan, es un museo interactivo donde se puede experimentar con las últimas novedades científicas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola!

Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración. Sé que los carteles de Yamakari, Taiora y Mishiro tal vez no eran necesarios, pero decidí dejarlos porque se me hizo interesante usar sus nombres de pareja en el juego.

Aparte de eso me disculpo por cualquier error que pueda tener. Revisé el capítulo, pero siempre se me escapan cosas.

Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y especialmente a quienes comentan. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Para Genee_

* * *

 **~ La búsqueda del tesoro ~**

 **Capítulo 4**

[Equipo Yamakari]

Subieron al último piso del museo, el que estaba dedicado a la exploración espacial, justo después de que Hikari lo sugiriera.

Sabía que el chico no iba pedirle que lo hicieran, pero también que no iba negarse si ella se lo pedía.

No conocía mucho a Yamato y él tampoco se dejaba conocer con facilidad, sin embargo, en lo que iba de día no se había negado a ninguna de sus peticiones, ni siquiera por más excéntricas que pudieran parecerle, y ella estaba segura de que debieron parecérselo al menos un poco. Se imaginó que tal vez veía un poco a Takeru en ella y se estaba comportando como un hermano mayor consentidor.

La idea casi la hizo sonreír, si no fuera porque lo que menos quería era que la viera como su hermanita menor.

Caminaron en silencio, recorriendo los distintos puestos y leyendo los carteles dispuestos junto a cada uno; a Yamato se le daba mucho mejor el inglés, así que le tradujo las frases más complejas. También había guías que pululaban por el lugar, explicando algunas cosas y siempre dispuestos a resolver dudas.

—No sabía que te interesara este tema —dijo de pronto, con las manos ocultas detrás de su espalda.

Yamato se giró bruscamente hacia ella y la miró con recelo. Sólo entonces Hikari comprendió que acababa de dar un traspié. Él nunca le dijo que le gustara, sino que ella lo asumió al verlo detenerse un segundo demás sobre el punto que indicaba el séptimo nivel en el mapa, pero su reacción sólo le confirmó que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque te estoy viendo —susurró azorada, esperando que el rubor en sus mejillas no fuera tan evidente—. Y pareciera que te gustara por la forma en que miras todo.

Él asintió, dándose por satisfecho.

«Siempre has sido un misterio para mí y es agradable descubrir algo de ti, algo que no sueles enseñar al mundo», quiso decirle, sin embargo, calló.

Yamato pensó que la chica tenía que ser muy observadora. Era eso o se estaba volviendo muy transparente, porque no recordaba la última persona que lo había leído con tanta facilidad. Nadie sabía de su gusto por el espacio y las estrellas, nunca lo había comentado con ninguno de sus amigos, no por un afán de ocultarlo, sino por el simple y conocido hecho de que no era muy dado a compartir cosas sobre sí mismo.

—Es cierto —replicó de pronto, sorprendiendo a la castaña—. Me atrae todo lo que tenga que ver con el espacio exterior, pero no soy el único que tiene sus secretos.

Los ojos de Hikari lo observaron con confusión. No hizo falta que hablara, su mirada transmitía exactamente lo que quería decir: ¿a qué se refería con aquello?

—Taichi me contó que piensas irte a estudiar a Inglaterra. Dijo que te aceptaron en una universidad de allá. Es una buena noticia, te felicito.

La chica se quedó mirándolo, atónita primero e incómoda después. Le había pedido expresamente a su hermano que no le contara a nadie sobre sus planes. Sólo Takeru y él lo sabían, el primero porque ella misma se lo había dicho y Taichi por fisgón. Había encontrado la carta de aceptación de la universidad a la que postuló un día que entró a su habitación a buscar algo, pero no fue lo único que halló.

«No sabía que te gustara la banda de Yamato», le dijo con el disco de _Knife of day_ en una mano. Y luego: «¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que planeas irte tan lejos?». No había sido una conversación fácil.

—Le pedí que no le dijera a nadie —susurró apartando la mirada.

—No seas demasiado dura con él. Sólo está preocupado —recordó que el viaje no era lo único que le preocupaba y estuvo tentado de preguntarle sobre el otro tema que había estado alterando la paz mental del castaño, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo; tal vez después, ahora mismo Hikari lucía inquieta.

—Lo entiendo —asintió luego de un breve silencio.

Tenía planeado decírselo a todos sus amigos juntos luego de hablar con sus padres, pero esto no alteraba significativamente las cosas.

«¿Y cuándo piensas hablar con mi hermano?», la voz de Takeru resonó en su cabeza. «Sabes que tienes que decírselo. Si vas a viajar para cerrar esta etapa, no basta con irte y tampoco es tu estilo. Eres más valiente que eso».

Sus palabras no habían dejado de torturarla desde que se las dijo, varias semanas atrás.

Quince minutos después Yamato sugirió que se marcharan. La pista seguía en su bolsillo sin que hubieran hecho ningún esfuerzo por descifrarla.

«Desde las alturas todo se ve con más perspectiva. Para hallar la séptima pista tendrán que subir a 115 metros del suelo.

Pista adicional: Buscad el número 14»

—La clave está en la altura —afirmó él—. Ya luego analizaremos lo de la pista adicional, por ahora no le veo mucho sentido.

—¿Pero qué está a ciento quince metros de altura? —preguntó Hikari, más para ella misma que para que el chico la escuchara; de todas formas ambos se estaban preguntando lo mismo dentro de sus cabezas.

Se encontraban en la entrada del museo, apartados en una esquina para no impedir el paso de las personas.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y observó los edificios a su alrededor, pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera uno cercano, idea que no la convencía del todo.

—Dice que debemos subir en lugar de subentender que tendremos que subir en ascensor o escaleras para llegar a esa altura. Podría haber dicho "está a ciento quince metros de altura", pero en cambio usa el verbo subir.

—¿Subir? Pero no hay muchas otras formas de hacerlo que no sea a través de los medios que mencionaste —a él no se le ocurría ninguna.

—¿Qué tal la noria del Palette Town? [24] —sugirió de pronto, volteando a ver al chico que se hallaba apoyado contra un pilar.

Recordaba vagamente a una persona recalcando algo sobre la altura la última vez que había estado allí, pero no cuántos metros medía exactamente, sin embargo, le parecía que podía rondar los ciento quince metros requeridos.

Yamato asintió. Esa era una buena apuesta.

Regresaron a la estación en la que habían bajado hace casi una hora atrás y se sentaron a esperar el próximo tren. Él comenzó a mover un pie al son de una canción que aparentemente sólo sonaba dentro de su cabeza; Hikari podía decirlo por el ritmo entre cada impacto del zapato contra el suelo y, la verdad, no le extrañaba, porque siempre había pensado que la mente del rubio debía funcionar en aquel idioma de acordes y melodías.

Ella se limitó a clavar los ojos en las vigas del andén sobre sus cabezas, intentando descifrar cuál sería la canción sólo por matar el tiempo, hasta que el brillante tren hizo su ingreso.

En ese momento el viento alzó ligeramente sus cortos cabellos justo en la dirección en la que se encontraba Yamato, causando que un intenso olor frutal invadiera sus fosas nasales.

El chico dio un leve respingo y giró disimuladamente la cabeza en una y otra dirección, intentando descubrir de dónde procedía. Se trataba de una esencia un poco dulzona, del tipo de normalmente lo habría hecho arrugar la nariz, pero que ahora contra todo pronóstico, le resultaba agradable.

—Tu cabello huele bien —dijo sin ser consciente de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Hikari se volvió a mirarlo y él sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

—Quiero decir, no había notado antes el olor de tu champú.

—Gra-gracias. [25]

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y caminaron hacia las puertas del tren. El viaje fue menos incómodo de lo que esperaron, pese a que para ello tuvieron que evadirse las miradas. Para cuando bajaron, en la estación Aomi, la tensión ya se había disipado.

La noria, conocida con el nombre de _Daikanransha,_ medía efectivamente ciento quince metros de altura y era considerada una de las más grandes del mundo, de acuerdo a lo que le diría Koushiro a Mimi cuando atravesaran la entrada del parque de diversiones. No obstante, procuraría no mencionar que ella misma le había dado la pieza que le faltaba para descifrar el misterio.

Por otra parte, también había un cartel que atestiguaba las palabras del pelirrojo junto a la barrera de paso del juego.

Yamato y Hikari, en cambio, hicieron su camino en silencio. Sólo se detuvieron un segundo en la entrada, frente al sitio en el que se hallaba el nombre del complejo sobre sus cabezas, en letras de colores y con un metal curvado sobre él. Desde allí la noria era más que visible con sus cientos de cabinas, por lo que luego de pagar fueron directamente hacia ella.

La fila era un poco larga, cosa que ambos habían presupuestado considerando que era fin de semana y se trataba de una de las principales atracciones del lugar, pero incluso así, tuvieron que ceder su lugar a la pareja que estaba tras ellos para asegurarse de abordar la cabina número 14, que tenía pintado el número en la parte inferior con pintura blanca al igual que todas las demás.

El encargado los ayudó a subir cuando fue su turno y se sentaron frente a frente. Luego la puerta se cerró con un clic y la cabina se deslizó algunos metros en horizontal para dar lugar a la próxima.

Los dos registraron el pequeño compartimiento con sus miradas en busca de la pista, decidiendo buscar bajo sus asientos al no encontrarla en ningún sector visible.

Fue Hikari quien finalmente extrajo el sobre con una expresión triunfante, pero decidió dejarlo a un costado para abrirlo más tarde cuando se bajaran, prefiriendo en su lugar disfrutar del momento y observar por una de las ventanas cómo la ciudad se iba haciendo más y más pequeña conforme subían. La rueda de la fortuna siempre había sido uno de sus juegos favoritos y se podían sacar fotos maravillosas desde su interior.

Un solo vistazo a la expresión neutra de Yamato fue suficiente para entender que el chico no se oponía a esperar, sin embargo, cuando ya se habían alzado a una altura considerable del suelo, sus rasgos se endurecieron atrayendo su atención.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sintiendo su propia voz extraña, lo cierto era que no habían intercambiado más de dos o tres palabras desde lo sucedido en la estación.

El rubio asintió con un movimiento que a la chica le pareció tenso y mecánico.

Mantenía las manos contraídas en puños, apoyadas a cada lado, y la línea de su mandíbula lucía tirante, como si tuviera presionados los dientes.

—¿Tienes miedo a las alturas? —preguntó confusa, recordando haberlo visto subir antes a ese tipo de entretenciones, aunque probablemente nunca a una tan alta.

—No —respondió automáticamente, para luego corregirse—. Un poco, no es la gran cosa. Estaré bien.

—Debiste decirlo, pude subir sola.

—Somos un equipo —contestó él, como si de verdad le importara un poco aquel juego que Hikari sabía, no era de su más mínimo interés.

Sonrió.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar de algo, eso ayudará a distraerte.

Los ojos de Yamato la escanearon por un buen par de segundos, haciéndola sentir avergonzada y pensar que no estaba de acuerdo con su propuesta.

Estuvo apunto de pedirle que lo olvidara, cuando él volvió a hablar.

—Hay algo… —titubeó, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara para después soltar un suspiro y apartar la mirada antes de recomenzar—. Taichi dijo algo más ese día.

Hikari pudo recibir más firme el golpe esta vez, pues ya había asumido que su hermano probablemente le habría mencionado también lo otro.

—Por algún motivo cree que te gusta un miembro de mi banda. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y tampoco es que esté mencionándotelo porque él me lo haya pedido, pero me preguntaba si eso es verdad.

La castaña siguió mirándolo en silencio, debatiéndose internamente sobre cuál sería la mejor respuesta. Se preguntó qué le diría Takeru, pero ya sabía la respuesta, y después de tanto tiempo estaba cansada de ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Sí, lo es —susurró bajando la cabeza; descubrió en ese instante que pensar en confesarse era más fácil que hacerlo.

—Ya veo. Sé que nuevamente no es asunto mío, pero no creo que ninguno de los chicos sea una buena opción para ti.

Hikari levantó la cabeza de golpe. Yamato estaba serio, lo que hacía que pensara que hablaba en serio también. ¿Otra vez iba adjudicarse el papel de hermano mayor?

—No soy quien para decir quién puede gustarte o no. Taichi tampoco debería intervenir en eso, pero… eres una chica dulce e inocente y… yo realmente aprecio a los chicos de mi banda, sólo que salvo por Akira [26] ninguno de ellos ha tenido nunca una relación seria.

«¿Y tú», se preguntó Hikari en su fuero interno. «¿Qué hay de ti Yamato?». Descubrió que él ni siquiera se había incluido entre los candidatos de quién podía ser el chico que le gustaba.

—Entiendo —suspiró la castaña—. Y aprecio tu preocupación.

Yamato asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿puedo saber quién de ellos te gusta?

Sabía que estaba llevando demasiado lejos el papel de seudo hermano mayor, pero le preocupaba que la chica llevara mucho tiempo sufriendo en silencio y persistiera en sus sentimientos sólo por la más mínima esperanza de tener una posibilidad. Si resultaba estar en lo cierto, hablaría con el chico en cuestión y le pediría que le aclarara a Hikari que no podía corresponderla ni nunca lo haría.

Hikari contuvo el aliento. Repentinamente, justo ahora después de haber subido muchas veces a esa clase de atracciones sin ningún problema, sintió nauseas. No podía hablar en esas condiciones.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Si no quieres decirme, está bien. Como dije, no es de mí…

—¿Qué te parece esto? Prometo decírtelo si ganamos.

Yamato la observó un par de segundos con curiosidad, y entonces asintió.

 **~.~**

[Equipo Taiora]

—¡Oigan ustedes dos, esta zona está prohibida!

Taichi miró por sobre su hombro e hizo una mueca.

—Tiempo de correr, Sorita.

La chica ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar o decir cualquier cosa antes de que el castaño detuviera el auto, saliera del vehículo y diera la vuelta en tiempo record para abrir su puerta y prácticamente arrancarla de su asiento.

Ambos echaron a correr al mismo tiempo y pese a que la adrenalina nos les permitía pensar con mucha claridad, Sora era extrañamente consciente del latido de sus venas en su muñeca derecha, la que era rodeada por los dedos de Taichi en su afán de ayudarla a ir más rápido.

Atravesaron a toda velocidad la sala de exposición del MegaWeb [27], esquivando personas y llevándose a otras en el camino.

Sora no dejaba de gritar perdón cada tanto, mientras que Taichi, tan tenaz como él solo, los conducía hacia la salida más cercana.

La pelirroja tropezó cerca de la puerta, pero él no se dio cuenta y la arrastró un par de centímetros haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito de protesta producto de la fricción de una de sus rodillas contra el suelo.

Taichi no tuvo tiempo ni de pedir perdón porque los guardias les pisaban los talones, así que se limitó a jalarla con cierta brusquedad para ayudarla a levantarse y ambos abandonaron el lugar sin dejar de correr en ningún momento. Ahora que estaban afuera tenían todo el parque para esconderse, sólo era cosa de encontrar un buen lugar y esperar.

Justo antes de llegar a la montaña rusa, giraron a la derecha y se introdujeron en un callejón cerca del cual había un puesto de algodón de azúcar.

Llegaron hasta el final y se detuvieron frente a frente, Taichi con las manos en las rodillas y Sora apoyando la espalda contra la pared, los dos jadeantes y agotados.

—Eso estuvo cerca —susurró él cuando pudo recuperar la voz, sin embargo, su tono no demostraba ni una sola pizca de miedo por lo que podría haberles sucedido si hubieran sido atrapados, sino el simple deleite de la adrenalina golpeando sus venas.

«Y el regocijo de la victoria», pensó Sora cerrando los ojos y dejando caer suavemente la cabeza contra la pared. También estaba orgulloso de haberse salido con la suya. Se concentró en su respiración para lograr regularizarla. _Inspirar. Expirar._

Parecía que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran o aunque Taichi se hallara estudiando Ciencias Políticas en la universidad. Él seguía teniendo el espíritu de un niño y cuando estaban juntos, ella no podía evitar contagiarse.

«Vamos, Sorita. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cometiste una locura?», le había preguntado justo antes de subirse a ese automóvil en exposición en el que sospecharon desde el principio que se hallaba la siguiente pista. «No, espera. No respondas. Seguro que fue cuando todavía estábamos en secundaria, _conmigo_ ».Su estúpida sonrisa socarrona la hizo apretar los dientes.

Ya lo habían intentado de la manera correcta. Se acercaron a uno de los encargados y éste les dijo que para subirse a él tenían que pedir hora por teléfono con una semana de anticipación. No importó cuánto le suplicaron. Luego, con una _muy amable_ sonrisa, cuando amable significa cínica, les señaló la fila de personas que estaban esperando su turno. Sora quiso golpearlo en la espinilla, pero se contuvo.

«Intentamos con tu método y no funcionó», aseveró Taichi. Sora se cabreó, no sólo porque la estaba desafiando a hacer una tontería, sino porque llevaba razón. Habiendo intentado por las buenas, sólo les quedaba probar por las malas, o las muy malas. Al diablo con todo.

Esperaron a que el encargado estuviera distraído y corrieron hacia la barrera, atravesándola de un salto para llegar hasta el automóvil. Taichi le arrebató las llaves que colgaban de su cinturón al paso.

—Yo conduzco y tú buscas la pista —le recordó Taichi encendiendo el motor.

Y así había sido cómo lograron tener a dos guardias tras ellos. Sora encontró la pista de inmediato en la guantera y se la guardó en la blusa porque no tenía bolsillos, Taichi se dio el lujo de dar una vuelta completa antes de descubrir que planeaban cerrarles el paso con otro vehículo. Fue el momento de abandonar la misión y huir por sus vidas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el castaño al verla con los ojos cerrados y una muy sutil sonrisa en los labios.

—Tenías razón —confesó Sora, mirándolo—. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía algo tan estúpido.

—Pero lo disfrutaste —dijo volviendo a enseñarle esa sonrisa que a Sora le provocaba ganas de borrársela a golpes.

«Una de dos: o Taichi despierta tu lado agresivo y quieres matarlo, o despierta tu lado salvaje, si entiendes lo que quiero decir», le dijo Mimi una vez, burlándose.

—Sí —respondió cuando decidió que no tenía sentido negarlo.

Hace tiempo venía pensando algo, algo que no terminaba de gustarle porque le producía un vacío en el estómago. Cuando estaba con Taichi se sentía viva, en cambio, sin él todo se volvía aburrido y predecible. ¿Estaría loca por pensar así? ¿Eso sería lo que se suponía que debía sentir cuando alguien le gustaba de verdad?

Detuvo sus pensamientos de golpe porque sabía adónde la llevarían, ya había recorrido ese camino antes y se volvía cada vez más escabroso. ¿Realmente le gustaba Taichi? Negó con la cabeza. No importaba si le gustaba o no, era algo que no podía permitirse, algo que se había prometido ignorar hasta que desapareciese por si solo. Ya había arruinado las cosas una vez con uno de sus amigos, ¿pero con su mejor amigo? ¿realmente iba arriesgar su amistad con él? ¿qué pasaba si las cosas terminaban mal y ella se veía condenada a vivir días aburridos y predecibles por siempre? _Sin Taichi._ La idea hacía que le doliera el pecho.

—Tu rodilla —susurró el castaño.

Sora pestañeó, percatándose por primera vez de dos cosas: uno, tenía los ojos húmedos, y dos, un feo rasguño marcaba su rodilla. Había dolido cuando se cayó y Taichi la arrastró sin querer, pero ahora no sentía nada.

—Está bien, no me… —intentó decirle que lo olvidara, pero su mejor amigo ya estaba en cuclillas frente a ella para entonces—… duele.

Taichi le tocó la rodilla con un dedo y ella no alcanzó a reprimir un leve quejido. Tenía la piel sensible, eso era de esperarse.

La pelirroja intentó repetirle que estaba bien y que sería mejor que leyeran la pista para seguir adelante, pero justo en ese momento ocurrió algo un poco increíble; el chico sacó una bandita de su mochila y la puso delicadamente sobre la herida. Se preguntarán por qué eso era un poco increíble; bueno, porque Taichi no era de los que saliera de casa equipado con un _kit_ de primeros auxilios por si le sucedía algo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿El superior Jou? —se burló Sora, lamentando haber sonado más titubeante de lo que hubiera querido.

Su intención había sido burlarse, pero tener los dedos de Taichi sobre su rodilla hizo que un repentino y sofocante calor se extendiera desde ese punto a todo su cuerpo. Y para empeorarlo todo, el muy descarado alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, una sonrisa con la que intentaba encubrir, en parte, la risa que le daba verla frunciendo el ceño, porque cuando Sora fruncía las cejas también fruncía los labios de un modo gracioso. Ella no sabía ninguna de las dos cosas, ni que hacía eso ni que él intentaba no reír cada vez que lo hacía. Sólo podía pensar que en esa posición su mejor amigo se veía como un cachorro adorable.

Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, ¿realmente estaba comparando a Taichi con un cachorro? ¡Con un cachorro, por todos los cielos! El calor de su cuerpo aumentó y movió sutilmente la pierna para que el castaño dejara de tocarla.

Él pareció entender el mensaje así que apartó la mano y se levantó.

—Yo también puedo ser un poco como Jou —dijo con un tono más serio de lo habitual, haciendo que Sora no supiera si hablaba en serio o no.

De hecho, por un momento no supo a lo que se refería. «Ah, lo dice porque lo comparé con Jou», pensó al cabo de unos segundos. Se había puesto tan nerviosa que se desconectó de la conversación. ¿Por qué estaba tan tensa y a la defensiva? Se sentía como un animal acorralado presionándose instintivamente contra la pared. Pero Taichi no era un cazador. Tenía que recuperar la cordura.

—Claro que puedes. Gracias, Tai —suspiró.

—¿Por qué estás usando una falda, de todos modos? No parece una falda de tenista.

Sora rodó los ojos, pensando que siempre podía contar con Taichi para cambiar drásticamente el tema de la conversación y aligerar el ambiente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba? ¿Sabría que era por él?

—Y no lo es —replicó dando un breve vistazo a la minifalda de mezclilla que llevaba puesta, nada más lejos de una falda de tenista; en su opinión era una falda perfectamente normal y aceptable para una chica como ella, ¿qué tenía de malo su elección?—. Además dejé el tenis cuanto tenía quince años. ¿Es que nunca me dejarás en paz por ello? —preguntó con sonrisa un poco burlona, a sabiendas de lo mal que le había sentado a Taichi, en su tiempo, saber que dejó el fútbol por otro deporte.

—Oye, no lo digo por mí, ya sabes. No fue a mí a quien traicionaste, sino al fútbol —respondió con tono dramático.

Sora se permitió reír.

—Pero hablando en serio. Sabías que iba ser un juego un poco largo y que tendríamos que ir de un lado para el otro —dijo alzándose de hombros—. Simplemente se me hace extraño que no eligieras algo más cómodo.

—Esta falda es perfectamente cómoda —respondió ella de forma automática y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, por alguna razón que no comprendía era incapaz de hacerlo, como si se hubiera quedado anclada a esos ojos cafés que la miraban con curiosidad y cariño.

Para su mala suerte, no sonó muy convincente y lo supo por la expresión que puso Taichi.

—No lo parece —rebatió él—. Y además te lastimaste.

—Ya te dije que no es nada —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿Por qué insistes?

—Porque por mi culpa te hiciste daño en la rodilla.

Sora avanzó los pocos pasos que los separaban y levantó la cabeza para poder seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

—Estoy bien, Taichi —le aseguró.

El chico tragó saliva y Sora contempló la forma en que se agitaba su manzana de adán. Entonces él soltó algo inesperado, haciéndola preguntarse si no había caído en una trampa al acercarse así.

—Por casualidad… no te vestiste así por mí, ¿verdad? —el titubeó de su voz daba cuenta del poco crédito que le daba a sus propias palabras, lo había dicho como si fuera un disparate que se cruzó por su cabeza y esperara que ella se lo dijera.

Y ella quiso hacerlo, decirle que claro que no, preguntarle desde cuándo se había vuelto tan machista para creer que ella elegiría su ropa pensando en él.

«Vamos, Sora. Sólo dilo, o ríete. Ríete y los dos podrán olvidarse de este momento tan incómodo».

Pero no lo hizo. No pudo. ¿Acaso no era cierto que había optado en el último momento por esa falda al recordar la forma en que Taichi elogió a Mimi aquel día en la pizzería?

«Hoy luces muy linda, _princesa_ ». Luego se había girado para saludarla a ella. Sólo un saludo, nada de te ves bonita, ningún estúpido halago.

Trastabilló hacia atrás.

—Yo… —obligó a sus labios a formar una sonrisa; le salió una mueca tensa—. No. ¿Por qué yo iba hacer eso?

—No lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —preguntó intentando acercarse.

—¡No estoy nerviosa! —reclamó al tiempo que chocaba con la pared del otro lado del callejón.

—Está bien —asintió Taichi alzando ambas manos en son de paz—. Sólo… te sonará a una tontería, pero pensé que tal vez tú…

—¿Tal vez qué? —no era normal verlo avergonzado y no iba quedarse con la duda.

—No te enfades, ¿está bien?

Sora reprimió una sonrisa. Eso era lo que siempre decía cuando sabía que diría algo inapropiado o cuando le tenía un obsequio y temía que lo odiara. Esas veces siempre habían terminado mal, pero no podía recordar la última vez que habían discutido de verdad, una pelea que durara más que un par de horas.

—Es que creí que tal vez te habías puesto esa falda para impresionarme.

«¿Para impresionarte a ti? Eres un idiota, Taichi», entreabrió los labios para pronunciar esas palabras, habían venido a ella de inmediato, pero terminaron rebotando en su cabeza sin hallar una salida.

—¿Sora?

Taichi estaba mirándola ahora, se estaba acercando.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Sora negó con la cabeza, él estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

—¿No vas a decir que soy un tonto o un egocéntrico? Vamos, dímelo. Sólo dilo. Di que no todas las chicas están locas por mí, especialmente tú —eso habría sido lo que le diría en un día normal—. Dime que me baje de mi nube.

Los ojos de Taichi la observaban casi suplicantes y ella entendió que necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba escucharlo para apartarse, para no hacerse ilusiones otra vez, para saber que ellos nunca iban a ser nada más que mejores amigos.

—A menos que no puedas hacerlo —susurró.

Sora negó con la cabeza. Eso podía significar muchas cosas, pero significaba solo una. No podía. No quería mentirle.

Taichi se inclinó, no dijo nada, sus ojos hablaron por él.

«Entonces detenme».

Pero Sora no lo hizo. Dejó que su mejor amigo la besara en aquel callejón a oscuras. Se olvidó del juego y de todo lo demás.

 **~.~**

[Equipo Mishiro]

—No lo entiendo. Debería estar aquí, la pista es clara.

Mimi no se sorprendió de que Koushiro se la hubiera aprendido de memoria habiéndola leído una sola vez y ahora estuviera recitándola en un murmullo mientras daba vueltas por el lugar.

«Estuvieron a 115 metros del suelo, ahora es tiempo de ir al lugar donde pueden hallar agua a 1.400 metros de profundidad».

—Koushiro —llamó en un débil susurro.

El chico no la escuchó.

—Koushiro —intentó un poco más fuerte.

El resultado fue el mismo.

—¡Koushiro-kun! —gritó para llamar su atención.

El chico se volvió a verla sobresaltado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mimi?

—Aquí… —alzó una mano tímidamente hacia él para enseñarle el sobre, tal vez temiendo que descubriera la verdad enseguida—. Aquí está la última pista.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se dilataron por la sorpresa.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Dónde estaba? Creo que volví a subestimarse, ¿no es así? Lo siento mucho, Mimi.

Esta vez la impresionada fue ella. Había buscado toda la tarde obtener un poco de reconocimiento por parte del chico, ¿tenía que ser justamente ahora?

La sonrisa gentil que él le dedicó le hizo cosquillas en el estómago y retumbó en su interior. Kou pocas veces sonreía con tanta naturalidad y se veía bien haciéndolo.

Gruñó con exasperación, haciendo que él la mirara con extrañeza.

—¡Eres un tonto, Koushiro! No entiendes nada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿qué es lo que hice mal…?

—Yo escondí la pista. Estaba en el baño de mujeres.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?

—Bueno, si fueras tan listo debiste saberlo, ¿no crees?

Koushiro se sintió frustrado, siempre se sentía así cuando estaba con la chica, pero se calmó al recordar lo que Sora le había dicho el otro día.

«Ella sólo quiere llamar tu atención»

«No es que no quiera pasar tiempo con ella, es sólo que he estado ocupado con la universidad», le contestó él.

Entonces Sora rio. Intentó ocultarlo llevándose una mano a la boca, pero Koushiro alcanzó a darse cuenta por el rabillo del ojo. Captó la agitación casi imperceptible de sus hombros. Sintió que algo se le escapaba, como si estuviera pasando una cosa por alto. Repitió las palabras de Sora en su cabeza.

«Ella sólo quiere llamar tu atención»

¿Acaso había querido decirle algo que él no entendió? ¿Algo más que lo que, de hecho, había dicho? ¿Algún significado oculto? Las mujeres podían ser complicadas y muy enredadas para decir las cosas.

«Dices que has estado ocupado con la universidad, pero me parece que últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con Miyako. Mimi no deja de repetirlo»

Koushiro recordaba haberse sonrojado hasta las orejas, aunque en ese momento no había entendido por qué y tampoco ahora lo hacía. Sabía que se sintió avergonzado por las palabras de Sora, porque eran verdad, pero no entendía por qué eso lo hizo sentir avergonzado. Tal vez porque era demasiado consciente de que mientras aceptaba verse con Miyako cada vez que se lo pedía para ayudarla con sus materias o su solicitud de ingreso a la universidad, había rehusado casi todas las invitaciones de Mimi. Tenía un motivo para ello, uno muy bueno, o al menos eso creía. No había razón para sentirse avergonzado.

Comenzó a tartamudear una excusa, algo acerca de que no podía dejar sola a Miyako en esta etapa tan importante, hasta que Sora le dijo que se detuviera.

«Yo no necesito explicaciones, Kou. Es Mimi con quien tienes que hablar»

Y luego se había marchado de improviso, diciendo que llegaba tarde a algo y dejándolo, si es posible, más confundido que antes.

Koushiro soltó un suspiro y se sentó junto a Mimi para descalzarse y meter sus pies al agua. Se encontraban en el Oedo Onsen Monogatari [28], muy cerca de la estación Telecom Center. Era el único onsen que él conocía cuya agua se extraía desde mil cuatrocientos metros de profundidad.

Al principio había querido entrar solo, porque la entrada costaba dos mil novecientos yenes y no consideraba razonable que los dos gastaran esa cantidad de dinero solo para buscar la pista de un tonto juego, pero Mimi insistió, diciéndole que no iba perderse de aquella experiencia por nada del mundo, lo que resultó ser mejor porque los baños termales —donde era más lógico encontrar la pista dado que era la atracción central del lugar—, estaban segregados por sexo. Koushiro se reprendió mentalmente por haber pasado ese detalle por alto, aunque honestamente él no era un aficionado a esa clase de sitios. No, desnudarse públicamente, o _casi,_ no era lo suyo.

Para todos los efectos no importaba, porque tuvo que hacerlo. Meterse en un baño lleno de hombres extraños y examinar minuciosamente todos los lugares que sus ojos alcanzaban a divisar en busca del dichoso sobre, lo que se le dificultó porque era corto de vista y no tenía sentido llevar sus gafas considerando que se le empañarían cada dos por tres. De cualquier forma, ya fuera porque no la vio o porque no estaba allí, lo cierto es que no encontró la pista.

Tuvo que atravesar un larguísimo pasillo para llegar al baño de mujeres. No se topó con Mimi en el camino así que supuso que todavía estaba adentro. Tras aguardar en la salida más de diez minutos, soportando estoicamente las miradas recelosas de las féminas que iban saliendo cada tanto, decidió hacer tripas corazón y asomarse un poco, sólo un poco.

—Mimi —llamó en un tono apenas más fuerte que un susurro—. ¡Eh, Mimi!

Nada. En el interior las conversaciones que se colaban hasta el pasillo sólo parecieron aumentar; así era lógico que no lo escuchara.

Tragó con dificultad y supo que lo único que podía hacer era entrar, buscar a Mimi con la mirada y hacerle señas para que saliera. No era un buen plan, pero Koushiro no pensaba bien bajo presión. Llegados a ese punto estaba seguro de que la chica se habría olvidado por completo de él y del juego, para dedicarse a disfrutar del baño.

Así que entró en puntillas, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. La clave estaba en que nadie lo viera y se animó diciéndose que podía hacer eso, él era silencioso, nadie lo vería. A pesar de ello el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos.

Llegó a la esquina y se asomó para echar un vistazo. Primero no vio nada porque había cerrado los ojos. Tuvo que imaginarse a Taichi burlándose de él para armarse de valor y mirar.

Barrió el lugar con la mirada de izquierda a derecha, y luego de vuelta. Mimi no estaba ahí.

—¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

Koushiro se puso muy derecho y palideció al darse cuenta de que todas las mujeres se volvieron a mirarlo. Cerró los ojos y maldijo mil veces en su fuero interno.

Luego intentó arreglarlo, dándose la vuelta.

—Hola, yo no…

La mujer chillona le marcó dolorosamente su mano en el rostro. Y luego empeoró.

—¡Depravado! —gritó alguien.

Si se lo preguntan, Koushiro tuvo suerte de salir vivo.

Después de aquella odisea recuperó sus cosas y salió de los baños preguntándose por qué Mimi no contestaba su celular cuando siempre andaba pegada a él.

Supo la respuesta cuando la encontró tomando un baño de pies en una de las piletas al aire libre, que era exactamente donde estaban ahora.

Koushiro soltó un quejido. Esa clase de baños consistía en un circuito de piedras que se movían dolorosamente contra la planta de sus pies. No entendía cómo Mimi podía estar tan tranquila.

—Supongo que no soy tan listo como todos creen —dijo retomando la conversación después de varios minutos en silencio.

Mimi se giró a mirarlo y sonrió al cabo de unos segundos. Estaba preciosa con su yukata rosa.

—No digas tonterías, Koushiro. Eres malditamente inteligente.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada y se rascó la nuca.

—No, no lo soy. Siempre encuentro la manera de decir la cosa equivocada cuando estoy contigo. Lo lamento, Mimi-san.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por insinuar que no eres tan lista o que no podías jugar este tipo de juego. No fue eso lo que quise decir, pero… creo que una parte de mí lo creyó. Ahora sé que estaba equivocado.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó soltando una pequeña risita—. Si has sido tú el que ha descubierto todas las pistas solo.

—Eso no es del todo verdad, no… —calló al sentir la mirada curiosa de la chica sobre él—. Tú me ayudaste en un momento clave. Fue cuando mencionaste la rueda de la fortuna, cuando estábamos en los columpios, que se me ocurrió que la octava pista podía estar en el Palette Town.

Koushiro esperó que la castaña dijera algo, pero al percibir su mirada todavía posada sobre él y sus labios cerrados en una suave línea, pensó que tenía que seguir hablando.

—Estaba bloqueado y tú hiciste que pensara fuera de la norma. Estaba muy centrado en buscar un lugar que tuviera la altura exacta en vez de, ya sabes, sólo seguir mi intuición. Es cierto que no eres inteligente como Miyako o como yo, pero eres muy inteligente, Mimi-san. Sólo tienes un tipo de inteligencia diferente y me gusta eso de ti.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Recién cuando escuchó esa pregunta Koushiro se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba que le dijera eso. Mimi siempre se mostraba tan segura de sí misma que era difícil creer que se sintiera es desventaja frente a una chica lista.

—Sí. No tienes que interesarte en las computadoras o ser parte del club de informática para que seamos amigos, basta con que seas tú misma.

—¿Amigos?

—Sé que últimamente he pasado más tiempo con Miyako-chan y te he dejado de lado, pero eso es… bueno, no importa, podemos volver a ser mejores amigos si tú quieres. Incluso podemos usar brazaletes de la amistad.

Mimi negó enfáticamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su cola se agitara.

—Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Koushiro frunció los ojos, desconcertado. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Podía ver por la expresión compungida de la castaña que había dicho algo equivocado, pero no podía saber qué.

—Lo haré si me lo explicas.

Mimi alzó la mirada y la clavó en él.

—No quiero ser tu amiga.

Koushiro apoyó las manos tras su espalda, como si acabara de recibir un golpe.

—Oh, entiendo. No… —se rascó la frente—. Tienes razón, había entendido mal, pensé que lo que querías era que pasáramos más tiempo juntos.

—Eso es lo que quiero, pero no del modo que crees.

—¿Y entonces?

Mimi lo consideró por un segundo.

—Me gustas —dijo.

Koushiro soltó un quejido cuando una piedra se enterró en la parte central de su pie.

«Sí», pensó Mimi. «Este es un excelente lugar para confesarse».

—¿Hablas en serio?

Parecía gracioso que los dos se sintieran tan confiados en ciertas áreas, pero tuvieran cada cual su punto inseguro.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio.

—Ya veo —susurró asintiendo con la cabeza—. Entonces cuando dijiste que estabas celosa de Miyako ibas en serio.

—Por supuesto que iba en serio.

—Pero a mí no me gusta Miyako.

El corazón de la castaña se detuvo por un par de segundos y su estómago se contrajo esperando que el chico continuara, pero no lo hizo.

Sus latidos volvieron a retumbar contra sus costillas.

Koushiro había dicho que no le gustaba Miyako, pero nada más, nada referente a lo que ella acababa de confesarle, ¿era su particular manera de rechazarla? ¿podría ser que al final de cuentas sí tuviera un poco de tacto para estas cosas?

—Deberíamos irnos antes de que se haga más tarde —dijo justo antes de levantarse.

Mimi se tomó un par de segundos más.

—Vamos, escondí el sobre entre mis cosas.

Fueron a recogerlas, se cambiaron por sus propias ropas y abandonaron el onsen.

Ya tenían la décima y última pista en sus manos, lo que sólo significaba una cosa: la travesía estaba llegando a su fin.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —preguntó Koushiro.

Mimi rechazó la oferta con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

—Hazlo tú —le dijo Yamato a Hikari.

—Vamos a hacerlo juntos —dijo Taichi.

«Felicitaciones por llegar hasta aquí, viajeros. Ya sólo les queda un lugar por visitar. Si quieren encontrar el tesoro deben volver al lugar donde todo comenzó»

—¿Al lugar donde todo comenzó? —bufó Taichi—. ¡Ni siquiera rima! ¿Esto quiere decir que después de hacernos recorrer casi media ciudad tenemos que volver a la secundaria?

—Así parece —dijo Sora a su lado.

—Espera —susurró Yamato—. Hay algo al otro lado de la tarjeta.

Hikari la dio vuelta. Efectivamente había algo allí, impreso en la misma tinta negra e impersonal de todas las pistas.

«No se apresuren. Busquen el lugar en el que realmente todo comenzó»

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender el error en el que casi habían caído.

Taichi sonrió.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Sólo si tú estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Yagami.

—Vale, lo diremos a la de tres, ¿está bien?

Sus miradas se cruzaron con complicidad, sus palabras también.

—Hay que ir a Isla File.

* * *

Referencias

24.- **Noria del Palette Town** (Daikanransha): Ciudad Palette es un gran complejo comercial con tiendas, atracciones, restaurantes y una gran noria de 115 metros, que según la información que encontré se encuentra entre las más altas del mundo.

Aquí un vídeo que vi sobre ella: / entrada/1121848534/ Paseo-en-Noria-Rueda-de-la-Fortuna-en-Odaiba

25.- Esta parte está basada en una escena del anime Ao Haru Ride.

26.- **Akira:** De acuerdo a la información disponible por internet, es uno de los miembros de los Teenage Wolves. No sé si la nueva banda de Yamato, _Knife of day_ , cuente con los mismos miembros, pero preferí mantener el nombre de Akira porque me gusta.

27.- **MegaWeb:** Una gran sala de exhibición de Toyota, en la que se pueden ver los vehículos del ayer y del mañana, probar a conducir un coche eléctrico o recorrer un circuito de 1,3 km con uno de los coches. Es necesario reservar por teléfono para recorrer el circuito.

28.- **Oedo Onsen Monogatari:** Este parque de atracciones dedicado al tema de los tratamientos termales permite relajarse en sus baños en los que las aguas calientes surgen de 1.400 metros bajo tierra, con baños al aire libre, baños de arena o de vapor, o un simple descanso en habitaciones con tatami. También es posible darse un masaje o comer en uno de sus restaurantes de cocina japonesa.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola!

Como siempre, le doy las gracias a quienes leen y a las personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar.

El próximo ya es el último, así que tal vez alguien se atreva a aventurar quiénes serán los ganadores.

Nos leemos pronto :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Para Genee_

 _Dicta... Embajadora Taiora :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

¿Y el tesoro?

Taichi y Sora se bajaron en la estación Odaiba Kaihin Koen cuando ya el atardecer comenzaba a caer sobre sus cabezas. Estaban cansados, hambrientos y confusos. Tras descifrar la última pista habían decidido ir al departamento de los Yagami e intentar viajar al mundo digital desde allí. No podían arriesgarse a hacerlo desde algún lugar público.

El castaño apuró el paso, tomando cierta ventaja. Sora sintió que su estómago se apretaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó temiendo su respuesta; si bien sabía que tenían que hablar de lo sucedido, prefería alargar el momento todo lo que pudiera.

Taichi reaccionó en cámara lenta. Primero se detuvo, luego volteó a verla y por último le dedicó una débil sonrisa que estrujo el corazón de Sora. Ya empezaba a sentir el remordimiento de haberse escapado de sus brazos en aquel callejón para decirle que debían seguir adelante. ¿Cómo habría interpretado Taichi eso? ¿Pensaría que estaba arrepentida y no quería decírselo? Tenía que hablar de una buena vez, decirle la verdad, decirle por qué no podían ser más que amigos, el miedo que la atenazaba cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de perderlo. Ya antes lo había ilusionado en vano, no quería volver a hacerlo.

El recuerdo del beso que compartieron la noche de su graduación aún palpitaba en su mente cada vez que lo invocaba. Y cada vez que lo hacía, sin falta, se arrepentía de haber dejado que sucediera. ¡Lo había hecho otra vez, maldición!

—No es nuestro momento —le dijo cuando pudo poner distancia entre los dos y pensar con más claridad; con Taichi cerca siempre era difícil pensar—. Somos jóvenes y estamos llenos de dudas e incertidumbre sobre nuestro futuro. Te necesito a mi lado, Taichi, pero como mi mejor amigo.

Esa fue la mentira que pronunció, no la verdad que se guardó; que no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar otra amistad por un sentimiento tan veleidoso y frágil como el amor. Ella tenía ese emblema, debía saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿cierto? El amor nunca perduraba, la amistad sí. Si tener a Taichi como amigo podía ser para siempre, ese era el para siempre que ella quería, no el de los cuentos de hada.

—Perdóname, Sora.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron a toda su capacidad. ¿Por qué estaba disculpándose?

Ella debía ser la que lo hiciera.

—Estaba pensando en Hikari, por eso no te he prestado mucha atención desde que salimos del onsen.

—¿En Hikari? —un respiro de alivio se abrió paso por su garganta—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está bien?

La sonrisa de Taichi se acentuó, pero no iluminó sus ojos.

—Sí, ella está bien. Sólo… creo que está enamorada.

—¿Y por qué lo dices como si estuvieras diciendo que enfermó o algo por el estilo?

—Tú sabes por qué. El amor no correspondido es difícil.

—Oh. Entonces… ¿dices que ella se confesó y…?

Taichi negó con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Ella no se ha confesado aún, pero confío en que hoy lo haga.

—No entiendo.

—Si te digo algo, ¿puedes prometer escuchar primero y regañarme después?

—Sí —contestó todavía sin entender sus palabras.

Taichi se sentó en la vereda y ella decidió acompañarlo. Se ubicó a su lado, a una distancia segura, lo que se traducía en que sus brazos no se rozarían si los movían.

—Preguntaste si había arreglado los papeles del sorteo. Y bueno, lo hice. No para que nosotros fuéramos juntos. Quiero decir, por supuesto que quería que fueras mi pareja, pero el motivo principal fue otro.

—¿Hikari? —dedujo Sora sin saber todavía a qué quería llegar.

—Sí, los puse juntos para que Hikari le confesara sus sentimientos a Yamato y él pueda rechazarla. Puede sonar cruel, pero es la única manera de que Hikari no se haga ilusiones y siga adelante.

Sora apoyó las manos a sus costados. De repente se sentía mareada, era demasiada información que asimilar: Taichi había hecho trampa, pero no por los motivos egoístas que ella creía. Ah, y a Hikari le gustaba Yamato.

—¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo a mí?

—Porque no sé si hice lo correcto y hay algo que me tiene inquieto sobre ello.

—Nunca antes te ha importado saber si estás en lo correcto.

Taichi se dispuso a replicar, pero Sora lo mandó a callar con un gesto.

—Déjame terminar. Lo que trato de decir es que nunca te ha importado si estás haciendo lo correcto cuando sabes que tienes que actuar, sólo lo haces, pero siempre haces lo que sientes que es mejor. Eso debería bastar por ahora, ¿no crees?

El castaño sonrió, esta vez de verdad, no una de esas sonrisas a medias o desganadas que no iban con él.

—Tienes razón. Sabía que podía contar contigo, siempre pones todo en perspectiva.

Sora lo observó de reojo, se había abrazado las piernas con ambos brazos y estaba viendo los autos pasar. Se sintió mejor, era regocijante poder hablar tan normal como siempre después de lo sucedido, la tranquilizaba saber que podían seguir siendo buenos amigos.

—Pero Taichi… ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que Yamato pueda corresponder sus sentimientos?

El ceño del castaño se frunció como acto reflejo. Sora no supo si porque le parecía imposible o porque esa idea no le agradaba en particular. Bien podía ser por ambas razones.

—Supongo —contestó rascándose la oreja.

—No deberías dejar que tus celos de hermano mayor te cieguen. Podría resultar que Hikari conquiste a Yamato y no lo veas venir.

—Sé que Yamato no es un mujeriego, pero no lo veo comprometiéndose algún día. Entre sus clases y los ensayos con su banda lo vemos cada vez menos. No digo que los demás nos veamos mucho más, pero él siempre ha ido a un ritmo diferente al nuestro, ¿no crees? Y no quiero que le rompa el corazón a Hikari. No importa que no le corresponda, ella no se desilusionará hasta que no se lo diga, sé lo que se siente eso.

Sora se preguntó si todavía seguían hablando de Yamato y Hikari o si ahora hablaban de ellos mismos.

En su fuero interno lo supo. Siempre iba tratarse de ellos, de un asunto no resuelto si no lo arreglaba ahora.

Abrió la boca para hablar.

—Deberíamos irnos. Ya les dimos mucha ventaja a los demás, ¿no te parece?

Taichi ya se había levantado y estaba tendiéndole una mano. La tomó sin pensar y la soltó apenas estuvo sobre sus pies de nuevo.

Justo cuando iba responder, algo llamó su atención.

—Tu trasero está vibrando.

—Así que reconoces que no puedes apartar la vista de mi trasero, ¿eh? —bromeó.

—No seas idiota. Trato de decir que creo que tu celular está vibrando, te deben estar llamando. No puedo creer que te sentaras sobre él

A pesar de que le resultaba extraño que Taichi pudiera bromear en una situación como esa, con toda esa tensión creciendo entre ambos, se lo agradeció internamente, pues hacía las cosas más fáciles, pero eso no era algo nuevo tratándose de él.

—Ah, eso. Lo había olvidado —reconoció, sacando el aparato del bolsillo, efectivamente lo habían estado llamando, tenía dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje—. Es Yamato.

«Llegamos a la meta. Koushiro y Mimi también están aquí, pero no hemos encontrado nada. ¿Dónde estás, Yagami?»

—Qué raro —comentó Sora cuando terminó de leer el mensaje a su lado—. Se suponía que Iori ocultaría el tesoro, ¿lo habrá ocultado tan bien? Deberíamos alcanzarlos.

—Eh, Sora. Tengo algo más que confesar, pero antes necesitamos conseguir algunas cosas. Es aquí cerca, no nos tardaremos mucho.

—Tiene que ver con el tesoro, ¿no es así?

—Algo así —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sora suspiró. Taichi nunca, nunca cambiaría. Y tal vez lo peor era que a ella le encantaba la idea.

 **~.~**

Koushiro no sabía cómo había pasado exactamente. Iban camino a la Ciudad del Comienzo [29], porque según la última pista les pareció que lo más lógico era que el tesoro estuviera allí. Mimi se puso a refunfuñar algo acerca de que él caminaba muy lento y quería apurarlo. Lo jaló del brazo, él se resistió, entonces Mimi empleó más fuerza y de alguna manera acabaron cayendo por una pequeña bajada que no habían visto entre tantas hojas.

Rodaron cuesta abajo durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente una roca los detuvo de golpe.

—Auch —se quejó Koushiro, que era quien se había llevado el impacto.

Mimi había caído sobre él y ahora lo observaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—S-sí —contestó repentinamente nervioso, con el sonrojo llenando sus mejillas—. ¿Y tú?

—Eso creo —susurró dudosa, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Koushiro la imitó, impulsándose apenas se sintió libre del peso de la chica, pero antes de que alcanzara a echar un vistazo alrededor Mimi se fue contra él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y regresar a la posición inicial.

—¡Lo siento! —replicó avergonzada—. Creo que me lastimé el tobillo.

—Oh, vaya. Supongo que eso nos deja fuera de la competencia.

—¿Qué?, ¡claro que no! Aún podemos lograrlo.

—¿Cómo propones que lo hagamos? Todavía nos queda por lo menos media hora caminando desde aquí, eso suponiendo que no estemos más lejos de lo que creo, y no puedes caminar con ese tobillo lastimado —razonó Koushiro.

—Puedes cargarme —sugirió Mimi.

—¿Qué?

—Anda, vamos. No peso mucho.

—Pero yo…

Mimi se levantó a medias, dejándose caer a un lado para que el chico pudiera levantarse.

—¿Quieres ganar o no? —preguntó furibunda.

Koushiro la contempló durante algunos segundos. Lo cierto era que esa estúpida competencia había despertado su vena competitiva, ¿quién lo diría?

—Muy bien, hagámoslo —contestó resignado.

La sonrisa que le dedicó la chica fue suficiente para recuperarse del porrazo que acababa de darse dos veces.

Pasaron quince minutos aproximadamente ideando formas en las que el chico pudiera cargarla, pero ninguna dio resultado. El chico era muy debilucho o Mimi no ponía el suficiente esfuerzo de su parte.

—N-no… puedo —rezongó Koushiro dejando de hacer fuerza y causando que la chica cayera de espaldas sobre la hierba.

—¡Kou, eres un bruto! —se quejó.

Él se dejó caer a su lado.

—Lo siento, Mimi-san. No puedo.

—¡Claro que sí puedes, no peso tanto! —le recriminó ella viéndolo de reojo—. Lo que sucede es que eres un debilucho, lo que ganaste en altura lo perdiste en fuerza.

—¿Por qué la agarras contra mí? No fui yo el que hizo que nos cayéramos—replicó él, frunciendo el ceño—. Además… —concluyó meditabundo.

—¿Además qué?

—Mimi-san está comiendo mucho últimamente —susurró a medias, inseguro sobre las consecuencias que podría traerle aquella afirmación.

La furia de Tachikawa no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿Me estás llamando gorda?!

—Y-yo…no quise, en realidad no… —susurró un asustado Koushiro arrastrándose hacia atrás con ambas manos.

—¿Sabes qué? Me aburrí de esto. Primero me llamas tonta, luego me rechazas y ahora dices que estoy gorda. Tú y yo ganaremos esta competencia Izumi Koushiro y tendrás que retractarte de todo lo que has dicho, ¿me entiendes?

El pelirrojo la miró aturdido. Había creído que aquel malentendido sobre él llamándola tonta ya estaba solucionado; pensó en decírselo, pero decidió que eso podía empeorar las cosas. Mimi odiaba que le llevaran la contraria.

—¿Q-qué propones?

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Cárgame en tu espalda, haré lo posible para ser más ligera.

—P-pero…

—¡Ahora! –chilló la chica.

Koushiro se levantó raudamente y se acuclilló a su lado para que ella pudiera subirse. Mimi se encaramó en su espalda, rodeando su cintura con las piernas y aferrándose firmemente a su cuello.

—Estoy lista —le dijo.

El pelirrojo se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió ponerse en pie con ella a cuestas. Se tambaleó hacia uno y otro lado hasta que finalmente encontró un punto de equilibrio.

—Lo hice —susurró aliviado.

—Vámonos entonces, aún queda mucho por recorrer —ordenó Mimi, un poco más calmada.

Y el chico comenzó a caminar.

~.~

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —susurró Yamato deteniéndose justo en la entrada de la Ciudad del Comienzo.

Hikari, en cambio, echó a correr hacia adelante, perdiéndose entre los enormes bloques con forma de juguete.

—¿Seremos los primeros? —preguntó de pronto, saliendo desde atrás de una estrella, sorprendiéndolo.

Yamato detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y pensó que junto a aquella figura parecía una niña más que nunca, pero el mismo pensamiento lo hizo darse cuenta de que hace tiempo Hikari había dejado de serlo.

—Eso pareciera.

—Entonces hay que encontrar el tesoro —dijo animosamente antes de perderse otra vez de la vista del chico.

Yamato sonrió y se dispuso a buscar también. Pasaron un buen tiempo recorriendo todo el lugar, hurgando en cada sitio que les parecía que podía ser propicio para esconder el tesoro; el problema era justamente que había muchas opciones y no tener ninguna pista sobre el punto exacto tampoco ayudaba.

Al cabo de un tiempo Hikari sugirió que se sentaran a descansar en las faldas de un monte.

—Debería responder a tu pregunta ahora —susurró la castaña acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Sobre quién es el chico que me gusta.

El rubio la observó largamente antes de hablar.

—No tienes que decírmelo.

—Tengo que hacerlo, te hice una promesa.

Yamato intentó ignorar el resquemor que le producía pensar en promesas, en que ella se esmerara en cumplir una tan sencilla cuando él no había cumplido una que de verdad importaba. Le tomaría algún tiempo soltar ese peso.

—Mi hermano no te mintió. Sí me gusta alguien de tu banda.

Él asintió débilmente, sólo para demostrarle que estaba escuchando.

—Eres tú.

Estaba mirando el césped bajo sus zapatos cuando lo escuchó. Al principio no reaccionó, pensó que había oído mal, pero las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza: «eres tú».

No podía ser él, no tenía sentido, no…

Sus pensamientos se tropezaron unos con otros formando un gran barullo en su interior, mas todo se quedó en silencio cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla y Hikari rompió a reír.

Era una risa ligera, divertida en medio de la tristeza de su expresión, aunque no burlesca y, sin embargo, el ceño de Yamato se frunció.

—Estás incómodo. No lo estés. Sé que no me correspondes, así que no espero que lo hagas. De hecho, no espero nada. Ni siquiera tienes que responder. Esto es algo que necesitaba decirte, ¿sabes? Antes de irme lejos. Lamento que para hacerlo tuviera que cargarte con este peso.

Yamato pensó que debía decir algo, pero no sabía qué, así que observó el sonrojo en sus mejillas y de repente, sin previo aviso, el día que acababan de pasar juntos pasó en cámara rápida por su mente, sólo que esta vez pudo ver todo con mayor claridad. Notó sus constantes sonrojos y la extraña e inusitada timidez con la que actuaba a su alrededor. Hikari podía no ser tan extrovertida como Mimi, pero no era tímida. Era agradable y siempre estaba sonriendo, sin embargo, su sonrisa se volvía más nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

—No te vas por mí, ¿verdad? —supo que eso no era algo que decir en un momento como ese, pero necesitaba saberlo, escuchar de sus labios que no planeaba irse a Inglaterra únicamente por alejarse de él.

Hikari agitó la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

—Siempre he tenido el sueño de viajar a Inglaterra, simplemente nunca lo había compartido con nadie. No eres el único que se guarda cosas para sí mismo.

—Eso es un alivio.

En su mente estaba reprendiéndose por ser tan idiota. Había un millón de cosas mejores que decir, estaba seguro, y a él no se le ocurría ninguna.

—¡Llegamos! —gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas que aparentemente venía desde el otro lado del monte, más allá del árbol de juguetes.

Se voltearon justo a tiempo para ver emerger las cabezas de Koushiro y Mimi por la cima.

—¡Hey, chicos, por acá! —los llamó Hikari agitando una mano en el aire.

Koushiro se dirigió hacia ellos todavía cargando a Mimi.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Nos ganaron? —protestó la chica.

—No exactamente —replicó Yamato—. Estuvimos buscando, pero no pudimos encontrar nada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hikari levantándose para ayudarla a bajar de la espalda del pelirrojo.

—Sí, solo me lastimé un poco el tobillo. Si el superior Jou estuviera aquí sabría qué hacer.

Koushiro se dejó caer junto a ella, agotado.

—¿Acaban de decir que no hay tesoro?

—Pues si lo hay, no pudimos encontrarlo —apostilló Hikari alzando los hombros.

Koushiro cerró los ojos.

«Taichi», pensó. Sabía que no tenía que dejar que Taichi se encargara del tesoro. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era comprarlo y entregárselo a Iori, ¿en qué parte se había perdido?

Decidieron volver a buscar entre los tres, no sin antes acomodar a Mimi a la sombra de un árbol a petición de ella misma, pero muy pronto se hizo obvio que no encontrarían nada.

Yamato se alejó con la excusa de que le escribiría a su idiota mejor amigo y Koushiro fue a acompañar a Mimi, dejando sola a Hikari.

—Entonces… ¿estás decepcionada?

Mimi levantó la cabeza y vio a Koushiro sentarse a su lado.

—¿Por qué estaría decepcionada?

—Ya sabes. Porque no ganamos.

—Pero nadie ganó —dijo frunciendo la nariz—. Da igual, no me importaba ganar.

—¿No? —preguntó sorprendido—. Creí que… bueno, fue tu idea y yo esperé que… —suspiró—. Olvídalo, parece ser que tienes razón, nunca me entero de nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no te entiendo.

Mimi le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

—Algunas veces ni siquiera yo me entiendo, Kou. Y eso está bien. Ciertas cosas escapan a nuestra comprensión.

—Pero es frustrante —se quejó, dejando caer la cabeza contra el árbol.

La castaña rio.

—Para ti que eres el elegido del conocimiento es lógico que lo sea. Para los demás no tanto.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Escucha, Kou. Lamento haber sido una molestia desde que regresé. Sé que estás ocupado, pero extraño pasar tiempo contigo y probablemente sea paranoia mía, pero me dio la sensación de que estabas evitándome.

—Puede que estuviera haciéndolo.

Los ojos de Mimi se clavaron en él con sorpresa.

—Pero no por los motivos que crees. No es porque te considere tonta o no quiera pasar tiempo contigo, simplemente creí que sería mejor no acercarnos tanto en caso de que te fueras otra vez.

—Entonces… ¿tienes miedo de que me vaya otra vez? ¿Por eso te has mantenido alejado de mí?

El pelirrojo negó.

—Eres inquieta por naturaleza. No soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que te quedarás en un solo lugar por siempre. Lo que me da miedo es no poder seguirte el ritmo.

Mimi lo abrazó sorpresivamente, lo que considerando cuánto la conocía no debió atraparlo desprevenido porque la chica siempre hacía las cosas de improviso, pero aún así logró sobresaltarlo.

—Me quedaría si lo pides.

—Sabes que no podría hacerlo si realmente quisieras irte.

—Pero no lo haré.

Una tímida sonrisa fue abriéndose paso en los labios del pelirrojo. Mimi se apartó.

—Esta vez me quedaré en Japón… contigo.

 **~.~**

—¿Pero qué te hicieron esas pobres flores? —preguntó Takeru sentándose junto a Hikari, que hasta ese momento se había dedicado a arrancar unas pequeñas florecillas que crecían entre la hierba.

—¡Takeru! No te sentí llegar.

—Lo supuse. Koushiro ya nos puso al día a Ken y a mí. ¿Al final resultó que el juego era un fiasco?

—No estoy segura. Se supone que mi hermano compraría el tesoro, así que él debería saber algo, pero aún no llega.

—Ah, Taichi-sama nunca decepciona —se burló el rubio.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Takaishi. Es mi hermano del que estás hablando —bromeó.

—Por supuesto, no me atrevería a despertar la ira de un Yagami —le siguió la corriente.

—¿Oyes eso?

Los dos levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para escuchar mejor. Provenía de algún sector de los matorrales que se extendían a lo lejos.

De pronto dos figuras emergieron de ellos. Desde donde estaban no podían ver con claridad para saber de quiénes se trataba, pero a medida que fueron acercándose sus identidades quedaron a la vista. Eran Miyako y Daisuke, empapados de pies a cabeza y llenos de hojas y ramas en el cabello. Ambos iban discutiendo.

—¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó Mimi soltando una leve risita cuando llegaron hasta el árbol—. ¿Se cayeron a un pantano? Están hechos un desastre.

Daisuke se puso a refunfuñar y Miyako a contradecirle, por lo que pronto la discusión se vio reanudada.

—No debiste darles cuerda —le susurró Koushiro.

Todo lo que pudieron entender fueron palabras sueltas como «tu culpa», «idiota» o «nunca»; nada que les sirviera para armar una sola frase coherente. Parecía imposible que estando en sus dieciocho y diecisiete años siguieran peleándose como un par de críos.

Todos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose si debían intervenir o no, pues Sora era la que mejor lidiaba con este tipo de situaciones y nadie quería convertirse en el nuevo objeto de odio de ninguno de ellos dos, lo que seguro terminaba ocurriendo si se metían en medio.

—Eh, chicos —intentó Takeru que era el único lo suficientemente valiente, o tonto, como para hacerlo.

Tanto Daisuke como Miyako lo fulminaron con la mirada. El rubio estuvo apunto de retractarse y decirles que siguieran en lo suyo cuando algo llamó su atención.

—¿Qué tienes en el labio, Dai?

La pregunta despertó la curiosidad de todo el mundo y encendió las mejillas del aludido como si Takeru hubiera presionado un interruptor, pero lo más curioso no fue eso, lo más curioso fue que Miyako observó la boca del chico a su lado y luego apartó la mirada. Nada de aquello pasó desapercibido para el aspirante a escritor.

Efectivamente Daisuke tenía una pequeña herida en el labio inferior.

—¡N-no es nada, Takaishi! ¡Qué entrometido eres! —bufó antes de alejarse del grupo.

Miyako de inmediato tomó la dirección contraria.

—Eso fue extraño —comentó Mimi con las cejas enarcadas.

—Tengo una teoría —le susurró Takeru a Hikari, captando su atención.

Los dos se alejaron, volviendo a sus lugares en una esquina apartada desde donde Koushiro y Mimi no los oirían.

—¿Y bien?

—Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan indiscreta.

—Oh, vamos. Te estás haciendo el interesante.

—Está bien. Te lo diré sólo porque eres mi mejor amiga. Creo que Daisuke y Miyako se gustan.

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera. Se odian, Takeru.

—No, no se odian. Se gustan, pero no se atreven a decirlo. Es un cliché, hay miles de historias que cuentan lo mismo.

—Pero esto no es una novela.

—Las novelas son sobre la vida, pequeño saltamontes —dijo golpeándole suavemente la nariz con su índice, haciendo que ella la arrugara—. Además, si lo piensas bien antes no se llevaban tan mal. La cosa empeoró hace algunos meses, lo que me hace pensar que algo sucedió.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Todavía no lo sé.

—Lo que me parece raro es la forma en que Daisuke reaccionó cuando mencionaste lo de su labio.

—Oh, eso tiene una explicación. Por la forma en que Miyako se asustó cuando lo dije, diría que Daisuke la besó y ella lo mordió.

—¿Es otra corazonada de escritor?

—No, lo sé porque son mis amigos y los conozco, al igual que sé que algo pasó entre tú y mi hermano.

Hikari se tensó en su lugar. No había previsto aquel giro en la conversación.

—Se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sabes.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Nada. En realidad creo que todavía sigue asimilándolo.

—Puede que no lo parezca, pero mi hermano es un poco lento para estas cosas. No importa, ya se dará cuenta.

—¿De qué?

Takeru sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Si te lo dijera, la historia no sería interesante, ¿no crees?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué historia?

Para mala suerte de Hikari, Taichi y Sora eligieron ese momento para llegar. La castaña suspiró y se puso de pie, sabiendo que no conseguiría sacarle nada a su mejor amigo.

—¡Ahí estás! —gritó Yamato, señalando al recién llegado—. Nos debes una explicación, Yagami.

Rápidamente el grupo volvió a congregarse alrededor del árbol.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos —dijo el aludido alzando las manos a sus costados—. El tesoro está conmigo.

—¿Es una broma? Se suponía que estaría aquí… sabes cuál es la idea de este juego, ¿no? —replicó el rubio, mordaz.

—Por supuesto, pero yo he decidido mejorarlo —dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa antes de abrir su mochila y extraer una serie de objetos de ella.

Un sombrero rosa de vaquera (imitación, por supuesto), una laptop amarilla, un turbante verde que tenía una graciosa similitud con cierto gorro extravagante de un chico rubio, un balón de fútbol, los goggles de Taichi, una pañoleta azul para el cabello, una armónica, un silbato y un gorro tejido fueron extraídos de ella y pasando de mano en mano hasta llegar a sus respectivos dueños.

Mimi sonrió con nostalgia y se puso su sombrero al mismo tiempo que Takeru envolvía el turbante en su cabeza, divertido, y los demás examinaban sus objetos personales, asombrados y confusos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Koushiro, ceñudo.

—Sus tesoros, nuestros tesoros —dijo Taichi—. Creí que era importante mostrarles que el mayor tesoro de todos es haber compartido el día de hoy.

Las expresiones de todos variaban desde la sorpresa al absoluto escepticismo.

—Y Taichi se gastó el dinero del tesoro —añadió Sora, por lo bajo.

Koushiro se golpeó la frente con una mano. Por supuesto, era obvio.

—¡Sora! Acabas de boicotearme, se suponía que éramos un equipo. Además, si lo piensan bien lo que dije es verdad y deberían valorar el esfuerzo que hice por conseguir todos sus objetos personales.

—Por supuesto, sólo que algunos llamamos a eso robo, Taichi —dijo Yamato con su sarcasmo habitual.

Takeru fue el primero en reír. A él le siguió Hikari y luego el mismo Yamato. Mimi sucumbió antes que Kou y Ken, y hasta Daisuke y Miyako dejaron sus diferencias de lado por un momento para unirse al resto.

Pronto todos estaban riendo a carcajadas. Taichi podía ser todo lo charlatán que quisieran, pero tenía razón en algo: no debían desmerecer el tiempo que compartían porque ese tiempo nunca sería tiempo perdido, incluso aunque lo hubieran ocupado en un bobo juego.

 **~.~**

De vuelta en el departamento Yagami la mayoría se dispersó de inmediato rumbo a sus hogares. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Taichi, Sora y Hikari se encontraban solos en la pequeña habitación.

La menor fue la primera en salir al percibir cierta tensión entre su hermano y la pelirroja.

—Debería irme también.

—Es tarde —replicó Taichi—. Creo que deberías quedarte. Podrías ocupar la que era mi habitación, estoy seguro de que a mamá no le importará.

—¿Regresarás a tu departamento?

El castaño asintió. Hace un año que arrendaba un departamento cerca de su universidad.

—Sería raro, ¿no crees? Quedarme aquí si tú no estás.

—¿Entonces debería quedarme?

Sora negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo digo que es extraño darse cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado todo.

—Puede que las cosas cambiaran, pero nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos.

La chica alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Taichi.

—Sobre lo que sucedió…

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se callaron de golpe, sorprendidos de que el otro acabara de decir las mismas palabras.

—Tú primero —concedió él.

Sora se mordió los labios.

—Me gustas, Taichi, pero creo que…

—¿No es el momento?

La chica lo observó sorprendida.

—¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir? —continuó Taichi con una sonrisa desganada—. Porque me suena conocido.

—Sé que no he sido clara con mis sentimientos y que no debí dejar que sucediera.

—Pero sucedió y ya no podemos hacer nada respecto a eso. También me gustas, Sora.

Siempre lo he sabido, pero me tomó mucho tiempo aceptarlo y cuando lo hice tú estabas con Yamato. Parece ser que nunca es nuestro momento y si seguimos esperando que lo sea, puede que ese momento nunca llegue.

—¿Qué propones?

—Hacer el momento nuestro.

La expresión de Sora se mantuvo imperturbable por largos segundos.

—Tengo miedo —susurró rendida.

—¿De qué?

—De perderte, tonto. De que esto sea solo una ilusión y terminemos peleados.

Taichi se acercó e inclinó la cabeza para juntar sus frentes.

—Nunca me perderás. Creí que sabías que no es fácil deshacerse de mí. Soy como la peste bubónica, contigo hasta la muerte.

—¿Tienes que bromear incluso en un momento como este?

—Pero no estoy bromeando, no me perderás.

La mano de Sora viajó hasta la mejilla del castaño y sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Palabra de _boy scout._

—¡Eres un…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar su replica los labios de Taichi ya estaban sobre los suyos. Eso decidía todo. Sora supo en su fuero interno que aquel beso era un viaje sin retorno, un viaje del que en todo caso no deseaba regresar.

Cuando se apartaron el chico tenía una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que le rompería la cara.

—Un momento. Acabo de darme cuenta de que tú no llevaste nada para ti. Llevaste un objeto especial para cada uno, pero para ti…

Taichi puso una mano sobre su mejilla, silenciándola con aquel gesto.

—No hacía falta. Esperaba encontrar el verdadero tesoro, ¿y qué te parece? Ahora está justo frente a mis ojos. Del modo en que lo veo, yo gané —concluyó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sora rio, intentando disimular lo azorada que se sentía en aquel minuto.

—¿Todo es una competencia para ti? —preguntó con un ligero tono de regaño.

—¿Es que acaso lo dudas? Sabes que no me gusta perder. Y no voy a perderte a ti, Sora. Nunca más.

Esta vez fue ella quien selló los labios de Taichi con los suyos al verse incapaz de seguir mirando por más tiempo a sus ojos, esos ojos capaces de acariciarla y llenarla de sensaciones.

 **~.~**

Hikari salió de la ducha y regresó a su habitación. Mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, sentada en el borde de la cama, su celular sonó una vez.

Se levantó para agarrarlo de la mesilla de noche y lo desbloqueó deslizando un dedo sobre la pantalla. Tenía un mensaje de un número no registrado.

«Hoy no terminamos de hablar. Vamos a salir un día si te parece bien. Yamato».

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en sus labios. Esas probablemente eran más palabras de las que había escuchado pronunciar decorrido al chico alguna vez.

Ella ignoraba, por supuesto, todos los intentos que le había llevado a él finalmente enviarlo.

¿De qué querría hablar? No quería hacerse ilusiones, sabía que era mejor no hacerlo, pero las mariposas ya habían comenzado a danzar dentro de su estómago antes de que pudiera hacer algo por controlarlas.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no le era tan indiferente al chico como había pensado.

 **~FIN~**

Referencias:

29.- **Ciudad del Comienzo:** Es una zona del Digimundo. Se trata del lugar al que van a parar los digihuevos de todos los digimons si, tras el juicio de Anubismon, se considera que han sido buenos. Aparece en varias temporadas.

[Información extraída de la wikia]

*Para escribir este capítulo busqué imágenes en google, de allí saqué las pocas descripciones que utilicé.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Uff, podría seguir revisando y modificando este capítulo _ad eternum_ y sé que nunca estaría del todo conforme, porque estuve peleándome con él por varias semanas, sin embargo, me prometí que tendrías tu reto completo antes de empezar a full con el estudio y aquí está el resultado, Genee.

¿Ves ahora por qué me tardé tanto en publicar? Este nivel de investigación requería tiempo jajaja

Espero de todo corazón que disfrutaras este viaje y que el reto cumpliera, aunque sea en parte, con lo que tenías en mente.

Gracias a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí y muy especialmente a las personas que han comentado.

Por fin puedo decir, ¡cumplí tu reto!


End file.
